Marauder Unbound
by Winter Wisp
Summary: Harry's pretty unsatisfied with the way his life turned out. With only a sense of duty propelling him forward, it seems just another mundane day for Harry, until circumstances give him a second chance, to redo everything, marauder style. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing around in this neat little sandbox, doing my own thing. Any references made in this work belongs to their respective owners. And take this fiction lightly, I have no intention of offending anyone, and if I did accidentally, I'm sorry... And you probably need to loosen up a bit. Just have a laugh and kick back for bit.

**Forward: **A big thank you to everyone that encouraged me while I was writing this work. If you just got here, welcome! A word of warning though since some people complained about it, this fiction gets pretty off the wall as we go along. I hope you read, laugh, and review. Message me if you have any question about this fiction, or about anything really. I hope to revisit this this story eventually and revamp it into an awesome cohesive epic narrative, but until then, enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking**

Harry Potter was an accomplished, self-made man. He was an anomaly, breaking records and doing the impossible. To date, he was the youngest head Auror ever, at age twenty five. He was one of the most powerful men currently on the planet, feared by dark wizards, and praised by citizens of the light. He even had his own chocolate frog card, currently framed on the wall. The back read:

_ "Harry Potter is best known for his achievements in the Defense Against The Dark Arts. Known to many as The Chosen One, Harry fought and brought down the Dark Lord Voldemort at his height of power. He is the only one known to have survived the killing curse, dubbing him The Boy Who Lived. Among other achievements, Harry has slain a Basilisk, brought down a Nudu, fought a Horntail, and is fighting for rights of Werewolves everywhere. He has been elected to Wizengamot, and was mentored by the_ _Slayer of Grindelwald __himself, Dumbledore. It is rumored that Harry has even fulfilled the legend of the Deathly Hallows, becoming The Master of Death. The currently resides in London with his wife and child."_

The other side of the card had a portrait of Harry holding the Sword of Gryffindor planted, which was into the ground, with one hand and holding his wand in the other. His cloaked tossed and tumbled with wind, and his piercing green eyes completed the picture. Harry walked over and removed the card from the frame and put it in his pocket. The card was actually given to him by Ron. It actually reminded him of their first meeting. Nostalgia, he was a bit too young for that, or maybe not.

However, even with all this, Harry was unsatisfied with his life. He was forced into the spotlight by a prophecy that resulted in the murder of his mother and father, and the deaths of countless others whom he held dear. He was constantly fighting dark wizards, and it was only the sense of duty to those who gave their life for him that kept Harry going. He had little time to watch his son James grow up, play Quidditch, or even just take time to just sit around and do nothing.

Most of all, he wanted his youthful years back. The time he spent in Hogwarts. He never got to properly enjoy it, it was always watching his back and making sure he didn't die. He wished he could have grown up with the Marauders themselves. They knew how to have a good time, darkness and danger cast aside as a simple obstacle in the way.

A small grin found its way onto Harry's face. That would be nice. Being with Sirius and Remus again. He missed the two more than his parents, since he actually had the time to know them. Harry sighed as he imagined what Sirius would be saying at the moment, "Harry, your still young, you got to kick back and have fun. Heck, your twenty sixth birthday is tomorrow, lighten up!"

Yeah, that was what he would have said.

Harry stood on the balcony of his house. It was cold, right in the middle of winter. Snow was falling gently from the sky to the ground. The scene was magical to say the least. Harry gazed up at the sky. He had done it. He had made it through most of his life. But that was the thing that bothered him. What now? What was he to do now? He had heard people say it all the time. Let go of the past. The past...

Harry took the chocolate frog card off the wall and put it into his pocket for the night. He then went through his usual rituals to go to bed.

Harry got into bed and lay silent for a couple minutes, an arm around his wife and staring out the window. It was still cold though. Harry brought his blankets closer to him. Harry laid there for quite some time, staring off into the winter snow. When he finally started to feel drowsy, a streak of light lit up the sky. Harry heard Ginny mumble, "Make a wish..."

Harry thumbed the chocolate frog card in his pocket. Harry pulled it out and put it onto his nightstand. He knew what he wanted, but it was impossible. Harry spoke silently to himself, _"I wish I had a second chance... Maybe to do it the Marauder way..." _And those were the last thoughts Harry had as he dozed off into blissful sleep, thinking of what happened, and what might have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pause. Rewind. Play.**

Harry woke up staring at the ceiling.

The white ceiling.

'_I could have sworn Ginny had me paint that scarlet when I painted the walls...' _Harry thought. Then he slowly sat up in his bed. A quick glance around the room told him that it was not his. At least not the one he was used to. He could never forget his "ever so inviting" room at the Dursleys. Harry stared very confused for several minutes. This was obviously a dream...

Wasn't it? Petunia's yelling from downstairs caught his attention. So Harry groggily got up and walked over the bathroom, grumbling as to why he had to be forced to relive his horrid years with the want to be humans who hated him with every fiber of their very being in his sleep.

The sight that greeting Harry was a rather strange one. He found himself staring into the mirror, yet his reflection staring back was one that he hadn't seen for ten years, give or take a few. He had forgotten how hideous the glasses had looked, for he had long since ditched them for contacts. He was also scrawny and short, not very "chosen one" like, and definitely not the body of the head Auror sworn to protect innocent citizens from the horrors awaiting them in the world. Writing it off as part of the really realistic dream, Harry quickly got dressed and washed up, before heading down the stairs to meet Petunia's demands.

"Boy! Where have you been!" yelled Vernon when Harry finally made it to the bottom of the stair case. The man was red in the face, even though Harry had only heard Vernon call for him once, while he had been walking down the steps, only ten seconds ago. But if this was a dream, what should it matter? He wasn't going to be here for very long. Might as well have some fun.

"I apologize dear Uncle, but I don't have much to look forwards to during the day with my life being so mundane and exuberant. As jubilant as you have been in my company for the past several years, I believe I have found better accommodations with people whom I share everything but blood with. " Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

In response, Vernon looked confused at him, yelled at him for using big words, then pulled him by the ear off the stairs and into the hallway and began yelling again. But Harry wasn't paying attention anymore. He had felt the pain when Vernon had pulled his ear, very sharp pain if he might add. He had not woken up. So this wasn't a dream. Maybe an induced illusion? But it seemed very real, for some reason or another, he was back in his old shoes, quite literally. But when the heck was he?

"...and you will behave yourself while Marge is here you hear me? I don't want any of your silly nonsense... "

And that answered Harry question. Third year summer? Not bad for a free one way ticket to the past. Besides, he never forgave his aunt Marge. So he was sent back in time, for a random reason, to relive his life. Maybe it was time to spice things up. Seems that fate didn't hate him so much after all. Harry quickly hid the growing grin he had so as to not angry his uncle any more.

Harry looked up and saw Vernon was finally done yelling at him. Harry nodded dumbly to whatever the man had said. Then he went over to help his aunt, while a plan was slowly forming in his head. After performing meaningless chores for a rather long time, and putting up with his pig for a cousin, Harry dashed back upstairs. He began to quickly pack up all his school things. If he remembered correctly, which he was sure he did, then he had been thrown out last time around. If he had been thrown out last time, things were going to get ugly this time, and Harry wasn't going to stick around. Cause he had a prank to plan. It was in his blood, and it was about time he let his fun take over. For the first time he could remember in what seemed like a lifetime, Harry smirked.

Harry venture back downstairs twenty minutes before the old lady was expected to arrive. He mostly just nodded to what he was told, did more meaningless chores, but more importantly, he used his wand-less magic skills to set up for the night.

Before Harry knew it, the doorbell rang and in came the old lady herself. After briefly conversing with Vernon and Petunia, and glorifying Dudley for being the fat pig he is, Marge turned to Harry, "Why are you just standing there boy? Take my bags and bring them in. Goodness gracious, where was I..." and Marge rattled on and on about meaningless things, and she had no idea what was in store.

Harry moved over to the large trunk, and lifted it up with both arms while squatting. It was very heavy. Harry made a mental note to adapt to a fitness routine soon, because he probably needed it. After panting and barely making it over the threshold before collapsing to his knees, Harry made an effort to gather his breath. Then Marge's dog came over and began barking at him. Harry only shot him a feral grin, before the dog went whimpering back to his master.

Oh yes, this was going to be very fun.

Harry made his way back to the kitchen, overhearing Marge speaking about how to properly raise children. The irony in that was very unamusing. Harry sighed, he only had to put up with it for a couple minutes.

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a dish of baked chicken, set it down on the table, and walked over to his own seat on the far end. Marge let out a wicked laugh, "Ah, so the boy isn't a complete drunkard like his father? What a surprise, it was obviously Vernon's gentle care that saved him. His mother was not much better either. She married that man and look where it got her. Died in a drunken car accident, what a way to go out!" Harry clenched his fist. He practiced Occlumency to get a hold on his emotions before he sent a cutting hex and the woman's throat. It will all be over soon.

Yes, the chicken's taste would be rather... explosive. No not that kind of explosive.

Harry waited patiently, until Marge helped herself to the chicken and put it on her plate. A small grin reached Harry's face as he waved his hand under the table, muttering simple incantations under his breath, loosening the joints in the chair, among other things.

Marge lifted her fork to take a bite. Then all hell broke loose.

The woman instantly turned red in the face and began screaming how much of a horrible person she was and how she need retribution. Vernon looked confused but quickly tried to get her under control. Dudley went wide eyed, before giggling when Marge started talking out how fat she was and how she needed to loose weight. Then Marge's chair broken underneath her, making her hit the cold hard ground. Her dog quickly jumped up on top of her, trying to eat the residue chicken off her shirt. The spell Harry had cast had no affect on animals so it was fine. Next up was what Harry believed to have been the best part. Marge spontaneously grew into a giant balloon form, flipping the table over and sending the dog flying across the room. Harry held his laughter in as Marge's bottom erupted in flames, sending her rocketing, quite literally, through the roof. Kicking and screaming all the way. She would be completely fine... mostly.

Besides being in an unknown area trying to explain what just happened to people who most likely wouldn't be speaking English. Maybe that was a bit overboard. Harry wasn't that cruel, and he knew the limits. Plus that would most likely set the ministry loose on him.

Harry had to keep himself from laughing as he tip-toed out of the room and upstairs to where his things were. This time he had no worries about getting caught by the ministry. Marge wouldn't be seen during her decent, as she was going to be port-keyed home by the fork that was glued to her hand, plus her ascent was so fast, people would have thought they just saw a rocket. Harry heard Hedwig hoot, and he noticed her for the first time since he had come back. He reminisced a couple seconds about his friend, also the first one lost that fateful year. Poor Hedwig, she had never been given the chance. Harry debated weather or not to simply release her now, for the birds own safety. Harry shook his head. He was going to be selfish for a bit. Harry patted the birds head to calm it down. Hedwig turned her head sideways and let out another hoot. Harry released her from her cage and told her to meet him at Hogwarts. Hedwig let out yet another hoot, nipped Harry's finger, and took off. Harry sighed, he missed Hedwig. Never the less, Harry gathered everything and set out the door quickly, before Vernon even knew what was happening.

The cool air against Harry's skin was a refreshing change from what he was used to. Being thirteen again definitely had its perks. Yet he felt strange, as he had retained all his memories and knowledge but his view upon them was different. Apparently getting thrown through time to your younger self will change you mindset upon things. Harry shrugged it off and kept on walking, before his mind began wandering again. He was going to his his friends again, all of his friends again. It was going to be refreshing seeing everyone young and full of energy. Okay, maybe he wasn't so excited about seeing Malfoy, but everyone else that had kept him company. In the future, he had little time to spend where everybody got together. Better yet Remus was going to be there. And even Sirius... Sirius Black.

Harry stopped walking and stood in one place. He briefly looked around, and found himself in the same place he had summoned the Knight Bus his first time around. Harry grinned madly and he turned and face the park on the opposite side of the road. A large, fearsome looking black dog stood on the opposite side of the road. Tears welled up in his eyes as he realized he had his beloved godfather back. Harry quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as a large grin settled on his face that he had to get under control.

Padfoot was back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****Sirius ****Much**

Harry looked left and right before crossing the road, over to where the over-sized black dog resided. Harry had to admit, now that he saw Padfoot up close, he looked a lot less fearsome than the first time around. Maybe it was because he was conscious of his relative height? Or maybe because he had seen much worse in his life time than a scary dog. Or maybe it was that he didn't mind the dark and gloomy atmosphere anymore. Either way, Harry reached down and the pet the dog on the head, before speaking softly, almost as if he was afraid he found the wrong dog.

"Your a cool looking dog. Guess you don't have an owner. Mind if I talk to you for a bit?" Harry said in a whisper. Sirius barked in acknowledgment. "Well, you see," Harry started, choosing his words carefully, "I just found out that my dad had a really good friend, whom he entrusted with his life. Then everybody told me that he betrayed them, leading towards their death." Padfoot was now whining with his head on the ground. "But I'm not sure I believe them at all."

Padfoot barked and licked Harry's face. Harry laughed and pushed him off. Padfoot ran circles around him a couple of times before running from the park into a set of trees over the side. Harry grinned and followed him. Two minutes later, the two were in a clearing. Then Padfoot jumped up and transformed back into Sirius Black.

"Harry, don't be alarmed! Its just me Sirius..." began Sirius, exclaiming wildly in an effect to do damage control.

Harry just fell over laughing very hard. Sirius looked very confused as he walked over towards Harry. Harry took his hand and got up, before gasping out, "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Sirius stopped for a second, before whispering out, "You don't think I'm out to get you or something?"

Harry let out a chuckle again, before replying, "Of course not, most of what the newspapers write is garbage anyway. Or maybe I'm insane and randomly started talking to a dog"

"How did you know it was me?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

Harry had to think quickly, before answering, "I asked around to get to know about my dad a little, and some bartender said that a man named Remus Lupin mentioned something about his adventures with a dog and a stag. I kinda did a little snooping around and found out what you looked like and stuff." Harry said sheepishly.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. Harry grimaced. That was the best cover up he could come up with? The Weasley twins would have been ashamed. He had shamed his bloodline, he wasn't worthy to inherit the title of the Marauders. Okay maybe that was a bit of a stretch. None the less, Sirius was too caught up in the moment to care. He hugged Harry tightly, and the two discussed random things about Harry's parents for hours into the night. Harry feigned ignorance and asked a lot of questions and also asked what really happened that fateful night. Upon hearing Sirius's tale again, Harry promised he would keep a look out for the rat whom Sirius believed to be with the Weasley's.

It took Harry a while, but in the end he convinced Sirius to remain hidden while he got Peter and brought him to public attention. Sirius begged Harry to come with him, but Harry told him off, stating it would be much to dangerous for a wanted man. In the end, the two had to part once more. Sirius promised Harry and told him that they would see each other soon, while Harry told him not to do anything stupid. Hopefully when they met again, Sirius would be on his way to being a free man.

As he watched Sirius take his leave, Harry walked back across the street and reached into his pocket for his wand. He felt the warm wood from the wand, but there was something else in his pocket. Harry pulled it out to find his chocolate frog card from only a day before. Somehow it had made the time jump with him. Harry laughed at the absurdity of the situation, "Of all things that could have come with me... A chocolate frog card!" Harry put it into his trunk, noting to put it some where safe later, as it was the only proof he had right now.

Fate must have been drunk to send him back in time with a chocolate frog card to keep him sane.

Harry thought about apparating, but casts the thought aside, fearing someone might have seen him when he got to the other end of his travel. That aside, Harry pulled out his wand and stuck it in air, similar to how a muggle would call a taxi. Seconds later, a giant triple decker bus appeared from seemingly thing air, and came to jerky stop, almost flipping over. There was a familiar hissing noise, when the door opened, and none other than Stan Shunpike stepped out, walked over to him, and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand..." and he went on. Harry stood there patiently, rather happy he did not fall over this time.

"So where do you want to go?" asked Shunpike.

"The Leaky Cauldron" replied Harry, remembering his last venture.

"That'll be eleven sickles" said Shunpike as Harry handed over the money and hopped aboard.

Harry noticed the talking head hanging from the rear view mirror, and the old man who drove the bus, who surprisingly had specs bigger than he did. He slowly developed an elaborate plan in his mind. He heard Stan yell, "Take it away Ernie!" then the Jamacan bobble head thing repeated it.

Harry searched through his trunk really quickly for some kind of candy. In the end, he found some spearmint gum. Harry pulled out his wand and tapped it, using some amateur transfiguration along with some knowledge of gum to make it a super spicy version. It would be a funny prank, especially if that floating head thing actually controlled the bus.

"Whats your name kid?" asked Shunpike

"Ah, uh... Pasport Tu. Yeah... that's my name" Harry said cooly, quoting a movie he once saw.

Stan looked a little confused at the strange name, but eventually ignored it. This was the wizarding world, so they were bound to have some queer titles. He's had stranger people on the bus before. He pulled out his newspaper and began reading. Harry just sat back, relaxed, and made sure he wouldn't be thrown clean to the other side of the bus.

Soon enough, they reached their destination. The bus came to a rough stop, and no matter how hard he had held on, Harry was sent smack into the front windshield. Harry groaned a while the dismembered head laughed at him. He would pay for that. Harry gathered his stuff and started to make his way off of the bus. On his way off the bus, however, Harry stopped by the mirror ornament and asked politely, "Want some gum?"

"Yeeeessss, Course I want some of that stuff. Gimme gimme gimme!" Harry unwrapped the gum that was now red in color and stuck it in the head's mouth. Harry tip toed off the bus, while the head began talking again, "Ahh, thats the stuff. Oh yeah... Whew it has a little kick to it. Whah, that is spicy stuff... Blah! Arghh! What the-"

The doors to the bus slid shut, just as the head began a long string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Then the bus made a complete U-turn into on coming traffic, when through several street lights, and disappeared in a flash of light leaving a trail of fire behind. Harry chuckled, but looked a little confused at the trail of fire. Those flaming lines reminded him about something though, but Harry couldn't remember what. Maybe some old car of some kind?

Harry got himself under control from his little comical fit. He would have to be more careful with his pranks. Maybe severed heads that talked were allergic to super spicy gum? Harry shrugged it off and walked into the inn, rented a small room, and got into bed. He was quickly asleep, safe and soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Explainable Changes**

Harry woke up to find himself in the Leaky Cauldron. At first, he was very confused, but after a minute to get his thoughts in order, and recall the events of the day previous, Harry got to work. First and foremost, he sent a letter to McGonagall asking for a schedule change. He had suffered through Divination one time already. Instead, Harry was torn between the choice of Arithmacy or Ancient Runes. In the end, Harry just took both, deciding nothing else during the school year would keep him interested. He already had a mediocre understanding of Ancient Runes, but that would most likely only last him halfway through the year. As for Arithmacy, Harry was going in blindfolded. Harry only knew what the course description told him: _'A class examining the finer points of the magical properties of numbers and sequences, and how a wizard can utilize them to their advantage.'_

Harry shivered, the class wreaked of Hermione. None the less, it beat Divination any day of the week. And besides, it would keep Harry's doors open as to what he wished to be in the future. Harry doubted he would be an Auror again, but one can never be too sure. The paper work though, oh the paper work.

Still, being smart never hurt anybody.

Next on Harry's list was trying to figure out how to explain Harry's sudden prowess at almost every subject he was going to take. At first, Harry thought about writing it out to a potions error, which caused him to suddenly gain godly powers *. Then on second thought, there were a lot of flaws with that plan. Rather, Harry went out and bought extra reading material, then he would have his nose in the book most of the time, and he could chalk everything extra he knew to a book. Made enough sense.

So Harry went out and bought a couple books, mostly stuff he was interested in that he had not yet gotten the full hang of. He would say he got way ahead during the summer and now he was reading extracurricular works. Hopefully Ron wouldn't call him the Hermione number two.

There was one book, however, that caught Harry's eye. It was named, _A Beginner To Expert Guide To Spell Creation._ Harry briefly cracked it open and looked over the prerequisite stuff he needed to know. Most of the things inside were fifth year material, so he would have to work on the stuff secretly. Harry bought the book, the size of Hermione's light reading, and a blank, leather bound notebook. He was most likely going to have time during the year, so why not study spell creation. Harry was pretty sure if he could master it, it would make things a lot easier this time around.

So Harry spent the rest of his days wandering around Diagon alley, much like he did the first time, except this time he actually did buy a rather nice pair of dragon hide gloves and a pair of magical contacts for his eyes. He of course had to finish his homework, but it was extremely easy for Harry. Though he did pretend it was hard so he could swipe the free sundaes off of the ice cream parlor again.

He spent time thinking about his friends, with whom with he was going to reunite. In the future, Hermione had not changed much over the years, her knowledge growing while she worked away her days in the ministry of magic. Ron had always stuck by Harry, except maybe those few occasions. Maybe they should spend some time together this time around. Maybe mess up Fred and George's reputations a bit. Then there was always Neville and Luna and everyone else. Heck, maybe he could even straighten up Malfoy. Maybe thats a bit of a stretch. Number one on his list would probably be hanging out with the Weasley's a bit. Speaking of the Weasley's they were currently in Egypt. Harry hoped they would be back soon.

The days began to dwindle down, and it eventually got to the day that Ron and Hermione were going to come visit. Harry was sitting in the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron, waiting out the last hour. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He had to stay cool though. Stay cool...

"Harry!" came Hermione's distinct voice. Harry whipped around and saw Ron and Hermione walking towards him.

"Hey Hermione, hey Ron. How's it going?"

"Fantastic. Is there something wrong with you mate, you look kind of different?" was Ron's shrewd reply.

"You twit, he finally got rid of those glasses. Really Harry, it looks great. Now I won't need to continuously repair them!" Harry let out a chuckle.

"Yep, by the way, thanks for all those times Hermione." Hermione raised an eyebrow, but answered none the less.

"It was no problem, really."

"So, when did you get here Harry? Me and Hermione were thinking we would have to search all over for you"

"Its Hermione and I" was Hermione's stiff reply.

And thus the usual argument broke out, saving Harry from having to lie once again. They bickered awhile, went to the magical pets shop, bought Crookshanks, bickered some more, and ended up right back in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked over and saw Mr. Weasley reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" said Mr. Weasley as he looked up. The newspaper sported the headline for Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black..." Harry started as he began to wonder how long Sirius could stay in the Shrieking Shack. Harry quickly resolved to meet with Ron soon and convince him to take Scabbers to Dumbledore.

"...rry, Harry! Are you alright?" said Ron, waking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine Ron, just thinking" was Harry's reply. Mr. Weasley suddenly had a worried look on his face.

"Harry, you're not going to go after him are you?" said Mr. Weasley, assuming that Harry's reaction was because he already knew the truth.

"No, of course not. I was just thinking about how Sirius Black wasn't given a trial and-" Harry was cut off by Mrs. Weasley entering with the twins, Percy, and Ginny. Percy came directly up to him, and gave him the same pompously greeting as the previous time. He was then interrupted by Fred and George, who joked about him making Head Boy. Harry was then approached by Ginny, who mumbled a hello before running off to join her mom. Harry hoped that she would get over that quickly.

The day passed quickly after that, and soon enough it was dinner. Mr. Weasley discussed their arrangements for getting to King's Cross the next morning with Percy, then talked about Sirius Black with Harry. Harry had to keep himself from yelling out Sirius' innocence, but he held his tongue because he knew it was only a matter of time now. Peter would pay and Sirius would go free.

And thus another day came to a close for Harry, as he backtracked to his room, and got everything ready for the next morning. He had quite a long road ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: All Aboard**

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and raring to go. He noticed Hedwig was back, sleeping quietly near the windowsill. He gently woke her up and moved her to her cage, before giving everything a double check. Then he headed down for a quick breakfast with the Weasley's. A few minutes later, he heard Mr. Weasley call out that the cars were finally here to pick them up. Herminone and Ron bickered about Crookshanks again, while Harry just walked quietly, not really seeing a place to speak. Harry found himself slowing down his pace to get even with Fred and George.

The twins looked as energetic as usual, psyched for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry never actually remembered hanging out with them much. He was always with Ron and Hermione. Maybe it was time to broaden his horizons. And "corrupt" his mind.

"Hows it going, Gred, Forge?" He said speaking up from beside them. The twins snickered and replied with their standard answer.

"No I'm Gred - And he's Forge." said the pair.

"Oops, my bad"

"We're just joking, - You had it right the first time!" said the twins with a hearty laugh.

"So ready for another year?" asked Harry.

"Of course, we already have everything planned out"

"And I'm guessing the OWLs aren't on your list?" questioned Harry.

"Not they're there - Just very low on the list"

"Are yous still planning to open that jokes shop?"

"Yep – Of Course"

"Great, live on the edge" said Harry, punching Fred on the shoulder.

"Spoken like a Maurader!" Harry pretended to look confused.

"Maurader?"

"Yep, they are our role models – the gods of pranks – the epitome of brilliance – the-"

"Sounds great and all, but who are they?" asked Harry innocently.

"No clue, but – we know their nicknames – Messers Moony, Padfoot – Prongs and Wormtail"

"Sounds like they knew how t-" but Harry was interrupted by Mr. Weasley calling for them to get into the car. Harry quickly complied, but sat over next to Ron and Hermione, since they called him over. He ride there was relatively uneventful. Once they got there, everything was quickly unloaded and the Weasley's, along with Harry and Hermione, found themselves waiting for the Hogwarts Express to be boarding ready.

Harry found everything to be the same as the previous time, once again. Just before leaving, Mr. Weasley called him over again and made him swear he wouldn't go searching for Sirius again. Harry made his promise, knowing that Sirius was going to come for him, or he was going to be given a fair trial, Pettigrew be darned.

And thus Harry boarded the Hogwarts express. He didn't really have much to say to Ron or Hermione this time around, as compared to before where he felt compelled to share the story of Sirius. It was better for their own good to be ignorant for now. Ron didn't tell off Ginny this time around, and the four ended up in a compartment with a sleeping Remus Lupin.

Harry sat their, dazed in his thoughts for a while. He pulled out his _Advanced Defenses And Dualing Tactics_ book and pretended to read while he gave somethings some consideration. The dementors were going to come again, and Harry doubted that they choose to skip this cabin this time around. He couldn't perform his fully corporal patronus with everybody present, it would raise many questions, of which he didn't have a sufficient basis to lie.

Last time around, Harry had fainted almost as soon as the dementor had stepped into the cabin, right before Remus had cast his patronus. Harry deftly constructed mental barriers, preparing to fend off the dementor. It would only affect him worse this time around, and unless he had sufficient defenses, he wouldn't last ten seconds.

"Harry!" came Hermione's eager voice, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Harry answered. Hermione had probably been calling him for a bit, not taking too keenly to being ignored. She looked concerned as did Ron. Ginny was just staring at him.

"Are you alright? You've been really quite lately."

"Well... I just found this book pretty interesting, and I've been thinking about things I've read over the summer..."

"Oh no, Harry! Are you alright! You actually read a book, FOR PLEASURE!" exclaimed Ron

Harry chuckled while Hermione began to lecture Ron on the benefits of being an educated individual. Ron just sighed.

"Next he'll be telling me he dropped Divination for something like Ancient Runes or Arithmacy..."

Harry merely smiled meekly, "Well actually Ron..."

Ron instantly went wide eyed, "No... Harry you didn't..."

Ginny and Herminoe broke out laughing as did Harry. Harry almost could have sworn he saw a smile on Remus' face. But then entered Harry's belevoed guest, Malfoy and his cronies.

"Well well well, look who it is. The Potty and the Weasels."

"Well hello to you too Malfoy"

"See you got yourself a g- Who is that?" Malfoy suddenly took notice of the compartments fifth member.

"The new Pofessor" Harry answered cooly. Draco knew better than to pick a fight under a professor's nose, so he quickly made a U-turn, and headed back down the hall. *

"Well I'm glad he's gone" whispered Ginny.

"Second that" replied Hermione.

Then train came to an abrupt stop. Harry instantly went into high alert mode. Ron began to complain about not making it to feast in time, when the lights suddenly went out. The temperature seemed to drop. Strike that, it actually did drop. Fog formed on the windows. Harry saw an outline of Neville's face, who must have entered sometime. Remus was finally up and told them to stay put, as he went into the corridor to make sure everything was okay. Harry simply pulled out his wand and gripped it tightly.

Suddenly, frost began to creep up on the window, and the temperature plummeted below freezing. The shadow of a dementor was easily visible, even through the darkness. Its frail fingers closed around the screen, as it slid the shutter open. The monster drifted inwards. Harry began to hear screaming, and the dying voices of his closes friends. Ron and Hermione seemed very shaken, while Ginny looked petrified.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to hold on longer. Ron was now muttering something, while Hermione seemed to shrink back into her seat. Ginny had now passed out, considering her memories of the year prior. Harry began to feel dizzy, and his heart was plunged in agony. It took all his willpower not to cast the protronus, not unless it tried to administer a kiss.

Then, as a wave of relief, Remus' patronus slammed into the dementor. Harry gasped for air, as relief took over him. But it seemed as if his body couldn't handle the amount of pressure it had been through. Reliving 25 years of horrid experiences was not a task for a 13 year old's body. Harry found himself woozy, as his eye lids shut and he passed out right where he was sitting.

**Footnotes:**

(1) This scene was virtually unedited from the book, just thought I might note that. So far my story hasn't diverged too much, but it will once they make it to Hogwarts. Excuse me if it feels like I'm rushing through these chapters, I just want to get to the fun part!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Of Eating Competitions And Rats**

_Harry walked through the forest of death, under the protection of his trusty invisibility cloak. He had to do this, if he saved himself he would have doomed countless others. He spotted Voldemort in a clearing up ahead, surrounded by his trusty death eaters. He was yelling in frustration about how the 'Potter Boy' hadn't shown up. Harry smirked and threw off the cloak. _

_Voldemort turned to face him. They exchanged a few lines. Harry dropped his wand as he watched Voldemort take aim at his body, utter the curse, and pierce him with green light. Harry Potter lie dead on the ground, but this time, he wasn't going to wake up..._

Harry shot up awake and looked around, alert. It had been a while since he had that dream. To date, Harry didn't know how he had gotten his wits together to march straight up to Dumbledore. _'I've got to make a note to retrieve the Resurrection Stone, I wouldn't mind seeing my parents again, even if it was very briefly...' _It seemed as if not much time had passed since the dementor was in the room, as Hermione was just getting up to come over and slap him awake. She sat back down, but she still had worry evident on her face.

"What was that!" came Ron's voice gasping for air.

"I- I- I don't know..." came Hermione's shaken voice as she made her way over to Ginny. Neville was scrambling to get back into a seat.

"It was a dementor," answered Harry, "It makes you relive your worst memories. They guard Azkaban. They were most likely looking for Sirius Black."

Hermione stared at him, seemingly puzzled, while Ron looked deep in thought. Ginny had just gotten up and was drying her eyes while she got herself back under control.

"I felt strange... Almost as if I'd never be cheerful again..." said Ron shuddering.

"How did you know what that was Harry?" asked Hermione, either very suspicious, or simply curious. Harry hated the question all the same. He reached over to his book and opened it up on the page that was book marked and turned it to show Hermione. It read: _The Patronus Charm and How To Repel A Dementor In Combat._

"You really do have a knack for Defense Against The Dark Arts..." Hermione muttered under her breathe. Harry simply shrugged. Then Remus Lupin re-entered the scene. He pulled out a chocolate bar and offered it to everybody. Harry broke off a piece and stuck it in mouth. He remembered the time he had pushed for adding a bar of milk chocolate to every Auror kit. It had saved lives, it made you less likely to throw yourself off a moving train after a run in with a dementor. Good stuff.

"We'll be at Hogwarts shortly," said _Professor_ Lupin, "Are you alright Harry?" Harry gave a brief nod. Then he looked at everybody, as if sizing them up, and inspecting them to check if they were okay. Then he turned and made his way back out, undoubtedly to make sure everyone else was okay.

Soon enough, the small group found themselves at Hogwarts again. It wasn't long till they could see the gates of Hogwarts themselves... Only that they found McGonagall waiting for them. She called Harry and Hermione over, just like last time, and he was dragged all the way up to Madam Pomfrey. He briefly wondered why nobody else who had a bad reaction to a dementor was here. Then excused the thought to circumstance. After a long talk with Poppy, McGonagall excused him, saying she needed to speak to Hermione about the time-turner, erm... her 'schedule.' So Harry had to wait outside till she was done, then the three walked down to the great hall.

Once he got there, Harry walked in and put on a pleasant smile. He did it. He was back at Hogwarts, and this time he was going to do it right. No matter what.

Harry saw Dumbledore staring at him, with a grin on his face. Harry threw up his Occlumacy barriers. He had enough training now, enough to hide a portion of memories enough so that someone wouldn't notice he was hiding something. Harry nodded at Dumbledore and headed towards Ron.

Ron greeted them and saved them seats. Harry grinned and thanked him.

"Ron, what did we miss?" asked Harry.

"Not much at all actually."

"Oh? You haven't started your food?" asked Hermione, genuinely surprised.

"Well... I thought I'd wait for you guys, but now that you're here..." Ron began to pick up his fork. Harry sighed. Coming back to the past was hard work. He had any fun at all since the little bus incident. An idea, a childish one that appeared for nor reason at all, sparked in his mind, and Harry quickly stopped Ron from starting his much awaited dinner.

"Wait up Ron!"

"What is it! Can't it wait till after? I'm dying here!"

"Ron, I challenge you to an eating competition!" Harry said smugly.

"Hahaha, you? C'mon Harry. You're a twig!" Said Ron with a grin. Hermione just sighed and muttered something along the lines of '_boys_' before carefully starting her plate.

"What are you Ron, chicken? Afraid you'll loose to me?"

"You're on!" he turned over to Seamus, "Judge the competition!"

And thus the two began. Harry didn't remember eating so much in his life, besides his twenty first birthday... Mrs Weasley cooked a lot of food and Harry felt guilty to throw it away...

After his fifth leg of turkey was lying in his plate, Harry decided he had had enough. Ron looked still strong, just finishing his seventh plate of ribs and was reaching for pie. Harry sighed, atleast he tried. Ron laughed at him a little, but was happy for the fun none the less.

When Ron finally finished, Harry asked to speak to him for a bit. They told Hermione to go on ahead, Harry believing that she would not be helpful for his cause due to Crookshanks, and Harry pulled Ron over to the side.

"Erm Ron, have you noticed anything strange about Scabbers?" Harry asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Well, he seemed terrified for some reason or another, but I can bet you that its because of that bloody cat!" came Ron's answer.

"Mate, I think your rat might have something wrong with it, I mean I just get this feeling something is up. Do you mind if we took him to Dumbledore? You know, just to make sure..." Harry let his sentence hang in the air.

"Erm, sure mate, if it'll make you feel better. But why Dumbledore? Isn't it like overkill?"

"There's something I just want to see... By the way, don't tell Scabbers where you're taking him"

Ron looked strangely at Harry, but was full from dinner and relatively tired, so he didn't complain or make an excuse. Harry watched as Ron trudged over and up the tower to retrieve his pet rat. Harry waited for a bit, then noticed Dumbledore get up to walk back to his office. Harry approached cautiously, aware that he had to have all his defenses properly placed. Harry noticed that this bolstered his respect for Snape, the poor man had to do this for long years.

"Professor? I was wondering if I could come talk to you about a something that has been bothering me." asked Harry tentatively, trying to maintain the somewhat shy outer appearance he was supposed to have. Harry made a note to change that over the course of the year. It would make some other ridiculous explanations he would have to pull more believable.

"Of course Harry, just drop by. Just make sure you don't miss your curfew" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, "The password is Snickerdoodle."

Harry chuckled and waved good-bye to Dumbledore. Then he waited for Ron, before, soon enough, he came running down the stairs with the rat in a cage.

"Sorry it took a bit, he bit my finger and almost ran off. Don't know whats wrong with him at the moment. Maybe you're right, we should take him to someone..."

Ron was silenced when the two reached the Gargoyle. Harry spoke the password and the statue spun around to reveal a staircase. Ron gulped, seemingly slightly put off by the prospect of stepping into the headmaster's domain. Harry urged him forward as the two slowly climbed up the stairs till they reached Dumbledore's office. The man himself was currently seated at his desk reading a rather large piece of literature. Harry mentally snorted _'Light Reading'_.

"Professor?" Harry spoke softly, testing the waters.

"Ahh, yes. Harry, how can I be of service?"

"Well, you see, Ron's rat has been acting rather strange, and everybody else says he's fine, but I can't shake this feeling you see. Could you look over it?" said Harry, trying to sound slightly nervous and embarrassed.

"Of course Harry, if you will Mr. Weasley?" said Dumbledore, taking Harry's premonition seriously. Harry thought his track record might have helped him out. Scabber's scurried around his cage, as if to try and knock it over. Harry could tell Petigrew wanted to get away from the mind reader. Harry had to wipe a feral grin off his face. He sort of enjoyed watching the rat squirm around. Dumbledore looked into its eyes, the man probably sense something off. Then he suddenly deadpanned. Before speaking up suddenly to Ron.

"Mr Weasley, where did you find this rat?"

"erm... Well- uh- Percy found it, in the yard. A couple years back. He's been alive for a long time."

"Well, Mr Pottter, Mr Weasley, I believe we might have a small situation on our hands. Let me just call over Remus, before I try something." Dumbledore nodded over to Fawkes, who disappeared in flash of flame.

Ron looked confused, so Harry voiced his question for him, "Erm, Professor, whats wrong with Scabbers?"

Dumbledore turned slowly, and spoke in a flat tone, "Well, Harry, I have reason to believe that this rat is in fact, an animagus," Scabbers began to thrash around in his cage, Dumbledore pointed his wand at it and it froze in place, "but it is not the fact that it is an animagus. I believe that this man may have been believed to have died quite some time ago. If it is, then we may have some... complications on our hands..." just as Dumbledore finished, another flash of fire signaled the return of Fawkes, along with Remus Lupin.

"Is somthing the matter?" asked Remus, but when he saw the rat on the table, he froze in place. It looked oddly familiar, almost as if...

"Yes, Remus. I have reason to believe that this rat here may not have been murdered that fateful night." said Dumbledore calmly, yet voicing what Remus was afraid to. Dumbledore opened the cage and set the paralyzed rat on the floor, before stepping back and turning to Remus.

"Would only be fitting for you to do the honors" said Dumbledore. Remus drew a shuddering breathe before pointing his wand at the rat, and undoing the animagus transformation. Then there stood, in all his glory, Peter Pettigrew. Harry clenched his fist to refrain from destroying the man, while Ron just looked all the more confused and befuddled.

"Peter?" whispered Remus, "You're alive?" Dumbledore allowed Peter to speak, but not move.

"Remus, please I didn't mean it. Sirus cornered me- and threatened me- so I- I-" Dumbledore stared into Peter's eyes, who flinched away. Then Dumbledore spoke assertively.

"Is there something you wish to confess Peter?" Dumbledore's voice was commanding and accusing. Remus's head was swimming. "We have other ways of abstracting the truth"

"I- I- I was there Secret Keeper! It was me! Please keep Black away from me!"cried out Peter in an anguished voice. Remus's eyes hardened.

"Did you kill those muggles on that street?" yelled Remus.

"I- I- I-"

"ANSWER NOW!" shouted Remus, his patience worn down.

"Yes" squeaked Peter, wanting to cower away in a small hole.

Dumbledore was now stroking his beard with a frown on his face. He also had a hand on Remus's shoulder so he wouldn't rip out Peter's throat. He turned to Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me Harry. I'm afraid Mr. Weasley won't have a rat any longer. This as been a rather... interesting turn of events. I will bring this up with the ministry, as it seems an innocent man is being hunted down." said Dumbledore.

"Erm, Professor. You can't be referring to Sirius Black?" asked Harry feigning ignorance. He ignored Ron's jump at the mention of the supposed killer.

"Let me sort things out Harry, then I believe you will be given a proper explanation. For now, you are excused" said Dumbledore turning to Remus. The two began to speak of complicated matters relating to the 'Sirius' incident. Harry and Ron turned and left.

The walk back to their room was quite, circumstance suppressing their voice. Once they made it back to the third year dorms, Ron spoke up, "Did you know?"

"No" lied Harry smoothly.

"I've been with a 'dead man' for years now. What the heck happened?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll learn somethings tomorrow. Dumbledore mentioned Sirius Black. Hermione should be able to shed some light."

"Yeah" muttered Ron, suddenly tired from his exhausting day.

"Goodnight Ron"

"Night Harry" mumbled Ron as he hit his mattress like a sack of potatoes.

Harry laid awake a little while, trying to get a grip on things. So far, everything had progressed well. Sirius would have to be given a fair trial now, because the supposed 'unfortunate individual who was obliterated to the point of where only a finger was left' suddenly appeared.

Harry crawled into his bed and shut his eyes. Soon everything would be straightened out and he would be able to take back the time he had missed in Hogwarts. He could finally have some fun.

Harry fell asleep chuckling at the novelty of the idea, fun, what a concept!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Day By Day**

Harry woke up early the next morning. A little bit too early. After tossing and turning several times in his bed, Harry got up and stretched before venturing down into the common room. He felt the effects of the eating competition last night. He briefly wondered what compelled him to do such a thing...

It was still dark, so the only light in the room came from the small fire. Harry walked over to the window and sat there, staring out into the night sky. The stars were always so aloof. They reminded him of flying. Actually, it had been a while since he had gone flying. Struck by sudden inspiration, Harry dashed up to grab his invisibility cloak, before venturing out of the common room.

Harry warily walked through the halls of Hogwarts, and up the Astronomy Tower. Once he got there, he pulled off his cloak and let the crisp cool air touch his skin. Harry laid his cloak on the floor, before staring out to the skies again. He closed his eyes and imagined himself in his animagus form, and seconds later, a black feathered owl perched in his place. He leaped off the top of the tower and soared down into a steep dive.

Harry had trained long and hard to become an animagus. It had taken him two years, between work and his life to get the trick down, but it really was worth it. It was worth every second of the time he spent not being Harry Potter, but rather he looked like an average mail owl. Harry had found out rather strangely that Hedwig, like all other mail owls, had a rather unique gift. He could sense people, and better yet, where they were. It was like having a built in Marauders Map to a certain extent.

After a couple hours of flight, Harry decided it was time. The sun was just beginning to rise as Harry landed and changed back into a human. He quickly slipped under his cloak again and scurried back to the common room, where he sat down to wait out the last hour before people would begin to wake up. Then he would finally know what would become of Sirius. Waiting... waiting... waiting... Bored!

Harry thought for a minute before retrieving his Arithmacy text book and cracking it open. He stared at the text filled page for a brief minute before delving into the foreign matter.

_ Arithmacy is the study of the magical properties numbers hold. While muggles may call this a sort of science, it has been proved that, throughout the ages, equations and mathmatics have played a heavy roll in the creation of advanced wards and spells, in addition to magical architecture. A basic understanding number operations is assumed in this book, as it will begin with simple variable expressions. The first year course will mostly focus on developing these fundamental skills which will later play a part in the operations involving complex equations of differing degrees. To begin this book, we will examine the underlying history of some common numbers that have been considered so even in the muggle world. It dates back to..._

Harry found his eyes grow weary as the passage progressed. Within the minutes, he soon succumbed to blissful sleep once more.

"-rry.. hey Harry, get up!"

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes to find Hermione staring at him. She looked briefly concerned for him. A smile graced Harry's face as he remembered the good old days.. darned time paradox!

"Are you alright? You fell asleep in the common room?"

"Yeah... I got up about an hour ago, so I decided to do some 'light reading'," said Harry as he held up the rather large Arithmacy book. Hermione smirked as he continued on, "But this book... this book was not meant for any sane person's pleasure, rather it was meant for the classroom and the classroom only" said Harry as he snapped the book shut, "that, or for getting yourself to bed at night when you can't sleep"

"Here Here!" came a cheer from across the room. It was Ron.

"Well, you seem rather chipper this morning" said Hermione.

"It is breakfast now, right?" he replied with a shrug. Hermione shook her head as she mumbled something about men and their mind on food all the time. Harry chuckled as the two got into yet another argument on their way down to the hall. Yep, just like the good old days... Harry slapped himself, earning a strange look from Hermione.

_I'm only twenty five, dang it. Don't think like an old man! Well actually... I'm only like 13 right now... That makes it even worse..._

Harry snapped himself back to reality to find Ron giving him a strange look and Hermione looking concerned once again. Harry sighed.

"Sorry zoned out there for a second. I was just... imagining what precarious evenet was going to happen this year" he ended with a chuckle. Of course, he was just scolded by Hermione.

"Harry, you have to maintain a positive outlook, you can't just assume this year is going to be a complete chase over your life again. I mean honestly..." and thus she continued on. Harry soon tuned her out. Hermione was a great friend, sometimes a little over bearing though...

Harry put on an uncharacteristic smirk once more. "Oh, I wasn't referring to any Dark Lord coming after my life this year... Nope, I was just wondering if Fred and Gorge might have some competition this year. Yes, that would make the year quite eventful"

Hermione was now looking at him as if he had become the top delinquent in the school. Ron's face, however, lit up in glee. He punched Harry in the shoulder and whispered, "I knew I had it in you!" while Hermione proceeded with another lecture. Harry however stopped her prematurely.

"Hermione, I was just joking, really!" and Hermione quieted down while Ron looked annoyed that Harry's taunt wasn't real. Or was it...

And so the trio entered the hall, which was alive with chatter over breakfast. Harry found Neville and sat down with him, and Ron and Hermione followed suit. Soon enough, Ginny joined them, having nowhere else to sit. Ron almost tried to shoo her away, but Hermione beat the argument down. Some other Gryffindors also gathered around. And soon enough, Harry could barely hear himself think.

Then something important crossed his mind. He searched around for a newspaper, but didn't see one in sight. Then Hermione nudged him, and pointed to an article on the one she was reading. The headline read:

_Peter Pettigrew Found Alive?_

_In a sudden change of events, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore brought a said to be deceased hero. But is he really a hero. Certain testimonies claim a completely different side of the story, some even radical enough to claim that Pettigrew was the perpetraitor for the crime that recently escaped convict, Sirius Black was put into Azkaban for. The ministry is currently researching the issue, though it must be noted that Black was put into Azkaban without a trial. The ministry is currently denying the theories, claiming that Black is a criminal and must be treated as such. Future news reports will track the development of the issue._

Harry sort of felt a little down. Although he knew that Pettigrew's appearance would not suddenly make Sirius free, he had surely hoped for it. Hermione, however, seemed to be uneasy.

"Do you think he really did it? Some are saying that he didn't..."

"I don't know, I'll have to wait to learn more" replied Harry forcefully with a smooth lie. It killed him, but he had to maintain somewhat of a facade if he didn't want his secret discovered.

Soon enough, it was time for class, and Harry found himself going through all the boring classes of the day, pretending to try very hard to master the spells he had down cold. He paced himself with Ron, repeating some of the errors he did, before eventually 'realizing' their faults and helping Ron improve. They weren't the first in the class, of course that belonged to Hermione, but they were no longer lagging behind.

His Arithmacy class was boring, though in whole different way. The material was intresting... but the Professor taught it like cold hard farts. Ancient Runes, however, was much more interesting, as it felt as if he was trying to learn a brand new language that had magical powers. Though he did get a jolt when he turned to find Hermione pop out of thin air. Guess she still had her time-turner.

And the rest of the day was rather mundane, except an interesting moment during his free period.

Harry was strolling through the halls, absorbing the awesomeness of Hogwarts all over again, when was granted with a strange sight.

There was a younger Ravenclaw girl, and she was being bullied by a couple of sixth years. Upon closer inspection, Harry found that it was Luna. She had mentioned that she never seemed to fit in with the rest of the Ravenclaws.

Harry found himself automatically approaching them, it was his CHD kicking in (Compulsive Hero Disorder). Meh what the heck.

"Hey Loony, did you find those pesky Narbulls yet? I wonder where they hid your stuff?" said the sixth year girl.

"I already found my stuff, though I would appreciate it if you could introduce me to a Narbull. I've never heard of them myself" Luna replied in her usual airy voice.

"Oh yeah, they can get pretty nasty sometimes" said the sixth year male. He began to reach for his wand, so Harry decided to take action. He quietly placed himself in the shadows nearby and whispered a silent spell.

The boys trousers then dropped off. Embarrassed, he quickly tired to pull them up, but when he grabbed them, they ripped apart.

"What are yo-" started the girl, before she tripped and fell face first into the ground. She quickly got back up, before promptly landing on her back. "Wha- What did you do t-" the girl started, but she hit the ground again.

"We'll remember this!" cried out the boy, as he dashed away, supporting his friend so she wouldn't fall. Luna of course only started laughing when they were completely out of sight.

"Hahmph- Narbulls... what a silly name"

Harry face-palmed. He would never get used to that. Anyways, he stepped out of the shadows and headed over to Luna.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, hi! I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Erm, hey. I'm Ha-"

"I know, you're Harry Potter. Thanks for the help there."

"Don't mention i-" began Harry, but Luna was already halfway down the hall. "See you around!" Harry called out at her receding figure. Harry scratched his head and began to wonder about the positives of carrying an aura that made people face-palm at the first word that came out of your mouth.

Snape was as always, only Harry didn't let it get to him. He had a new found respect for the man, though he hoped he could develop the relationship between them a little. Maybe just so they wouldn't be staring each other down each time they met. Of course his attitude could use a little work.

As the day dwindled down, Harry finished up his classes, ate dinner, then spent some time in the common room doing a portion of his homework that was due the day after next. Hermione was proud, while Ron was annoyed, because it meant he had little to do except follow Harry's example. Harry smirked to himself, he was now The-Boy-Who-Inspired-Good-Habits. Soon enough, Harry called it a day and went to bed.

He thought of what the next day would hold. Maybe news on Sirius, would he finally be declared innocent? On a side note, Harry did have Remus' class to look forward to. It was Mr. Mooney himself. Harry briefly wondered how different were things going to become. An excitement welled up in him as he thought of the dozens of things that he could mess with, and the effects of these on the events that followed. Lost in the realm of infinite possibilities, Harry dozed off to a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Oh Boggart**

The next day, Harry found himself in Defense Against The Dark Arts class. There was excited chatter going around about the 'new teacher.' Harry smirked, hopefully this time they would be able to keep Remus around, because every teacher they would get in the future would less competent than the last, except maybe Snape, but that was a whole other story. The man could teach, when he wasn't convinced that every child was incompetent. Though, the man had Harry's respect.

"Okay, okay, settle down" came Remus' voice as he walked into the room. Harry sat there, staring at him while reliving the good times in his head. Then he caught himself, before scolding himself once again about acting like a man during his mid-life crisis. It was bad for his health.

Remus quickly finished explaining about Boggarts, all of which Harry already knew. The problem now was weather or not Remus would have him face the Boggart this time around. He had already changed many small details, so he couldn't be positive any event would happen. But nonetheless, Harry wondered, what exactly was his Boggart.

He didn't exactly fear dementors as much anymore, mostly because of his repeated exposure to them along with his mastery of the patronus. He wasn't afraid of Voltemort, that guy was long dead. Harry thought for a couple seconds.

Harry shrugged, he'd wing it. And, on the plus side, he'd learn his fears, which was half the battle to overcoming them. Harry raised his hand and volunteered to go first. He stepped in front, as Remus opened up the Boggart's enclosure. A grayish mist came floating out, before swiftly transforming into...

All the students behind Harry face-faulted.

Remus was in awe.

And Harry flinched.

Before him was a mundane scene of himself, sitting in his office, with paper work. And not just any paper work. Piles and piles of paper work that stacked all the way up to ceiling. And Harry knew what would happen if he didn't finish it. First, he'd have to listen to Hermione's rant on how important paperwork was. Then the Minister of Magic would hold onto his paycheck for a bit. And then he'd have to go home, and listen to his wife's rant about how he was lazy and trigger happy about always wanting to go out and hunt dark wizards.

Harry mentally slapped himself. This wouldn't do. He wouldn't let this happen again. He was given a second chance to not take the whole world on his shoulders.

Harry lifted his wand and shouted the spell, "RIDDIKULUS!"

The papers all spontaneously combusted into flames. And Harry laughed. And laughed some more. Then fell over and continued to laugh. The Boggart screeched and went back into its case.

Harry giggled a little more, then sighed, before getting up. He turned around to find everyone staring at him. Even Remus was put off.

"Thank you, and that concludes today's performance!" Harry stated with a bow, before returning to his seat. Then the whole class burst out laughing. Except Hermione, who felt Harry should see a professional. Immediately.

Neville went next, followed by Ron and the rest of the class. Hermione sat the exercise out again.

After the hellish nightmare, Harry made his way to eat. At the table, he heard chatter about Snape in an old woman's cloths. Guess somethings fate didn't want to screw around with. At least it made almost everybody forget about his encounter with the Boggart. Almost everybody.

"So, Harry, is your greatest fear really homework?" came Ron's excited voice. It seems that he felt that such a mundane weakness for a hero made Harry lesser than Ron. Oh well, time to crush his hopes.

"No, Ron. My fear is not homework. It was symbol. A symbol for the boring life that I fear to live out, representing regret and anguish of the soul. With weight of responsibility being shouldered by a single individual, I want to carve my own path, make my way, write my own tale, seek my own-"

"What?" And now Ron was very confused.

"He isn't afraid of homework Ron" came Hermione's reliable answer.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? Anyways, Harry, what are you going to do about Quidditch?"

Harry smiled. Quidditch. How he missed the trill of completely annihilating competition on the field of play. Harry hadn't played since... several years back, where the Weasley's forced him into a seeker match against Charlie. But hey, he was a natural. Maybe he could take a career in professional Quidditch this time around. That wouldn't be too bad.

"I don't know, what about it?" answered Harry.

"Fred and George were saying something about a meeting later. You might want to go check up with Wood" replied Ron.

"Seriously, I don't know what you see in that game!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh come on, whats not to love about risking your life trying to catch a lightning fast enchanted little ball hundreds of feet about the ground with bludgers trying to-"

"Okay, okay. I get it.. Boys..." she trailed off as she started to get up.

Harry smirked. He finished up his food, before challenging Ron to a chess match, which he lost, but only just. Ron complimented him on improving, and said he'd have to learn a few tricks to make sure Harry didn't catch up to him. Harry felt like wallowing in his sorrow when he remembered he was several year- many several years ahead of Ron, and yet he still couldn't beat him at chess. Harry sighed. Somethings just weren't meant to be.

After that, Fred and George came along.

"Hey Harry!" came the voice of the twins (1).

"Yo, whats up?"

"Nothing much, Wood just wants to give the team a talk and then schedule practices."

Harry sighed and followed them. He sat through a long and boring talk about how they were going to win the cup, and how it was Wood's last year. They scheduled practice three times a week. And Harry was on his way. This time he wouldn't be smothered by dementors, so Harry could keep his winning record. He was going to become a legend, without a single loss. He'd make his dad proud... though James would probably be annoyed that he was seeker instead of a chaser... but that's besides the point.

Speaking of his dad, Harry needed to pull a prank. It felt like an itch. Like he couldn't relive his childhood the way he wanted to if he didn't prank somebody. Harry scribbled down a mental note. He didn't have much expired with it, but hey, it should be in his blood... right?

So Harry called it a day, silently praying that the next day would bring good news for Sirius. Even if it was going to take a while, he would free Sirius. It would be better for the man in the long run. Now if only he didn't screw it up the next couple of days. Harry chuckled. Things were going well.

**Footnotes:**

(1) I don't really want to type out the confusing finishing each others sentences thing, but you know how it goes. Just use your imagination!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Straight Out Trolling**

Morning arrived once more and Harry woke up to Ron excitedly shaking him awake.

"Harry! Get up! Don't you know what day it is?"

"No… Please enlighten me…" said Harry as he got up groggily. He was finally getting some decent sleep, only to be disturbed by an excited Ron Weasley.

"We get to go to Hogsmeade Harry!"

"Ron, you're going to Hogsmeade. I didn't get my form signed. Now let me sleep, it's the weekend!"

Ron looked put off suddenly, "No Harry, you've got to come. We'll ask McGonagall! She'll make an exception for you!"

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

So Harry quickly got dressed and made his way to dinner. He knew McGonagall was going to say no anyway, so tried to think of what he was going to do for the day. It looked like today was going to be one of those 'sit-by-yourself-and-brood' days. Harry sighed. He could always go flying or something.

So Harry soon found himself in front of McGonagall. Ron and Hermione asked and pleaded if Harry could come, but alas there was nothing that could be done. Harry saw them off and wished them fun, then turned around to go walk around the castle.

But it turned out that fate wasn't going to give Harry the day off.

After turning around the first corner, Harry found Luna flattened against the wall with her wand out, sliding along very slowly. Harry called out to her.

"Luna, what's up?"

"Shh! I have finally located the origin of the Nargles!" said Luna whispering.

"Oh, what is it?" asked Harry in a hushed voice.

"It is a Balrog of course!"

"What's a Balrog?"

"I saw one in a muggle film. They light on fire and can only be defeated by yelling, 'You Shall Not Pass!'" (1)

Harry let out a nervous laugh, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to your business." Harry turned to walk the other way, but Luna grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait, Harry"

"What?" asked Harry.

"…"

"…" Harry started to walk away, realizing the awkwardness of the silence. Luna grabbed his sleeve again.

"Wait, Harry"

"Why?"

Then Harry heard footsteps as a group of Ravenclaws walked right by him. As soon as they passed, Luna let out a sigh. Harry turned to ask her about it.

"What's wrong?"

"Those guys always take my things and hide them, and they always call me silly names. Not that I mind though…"

Harry sighed. He needed something to do. He quickly disillusioned himself and ran out in front of the group. He also used a spell to amplify his voice.

"Oi! What has two legs and walks around funny?"

"Who said that!" said one of the Ravenclaws.

"I said what cries out in terror and rolls on the floor"

"No you didn't!" shouted out one of the snottier Ravenclaws.

"The riddle is all the same"

"Umm… Well that would be…"

"You" finished Harry.

"What!"

"_Incendio!"_

The middle Ravenclaw's cloak lit ablaze. The screamed and ran around, before diving to the floor and rolling around. Harry laughed and made his way back towards Luna.

"So what did you think?" asked Harry.

"What did I think of what?"

"You know, the show?"

"What show?"

"The Ravenclaws over there." At this Luna seemed to take a moment to think.

"I don't know the answer to that riddle."

"Not the riddle the- Oh never mind. Good luck on your Balrog hunt!"

And with that, Harry left while shaking his head, wondering what he would do for the rest of the day. He couldn't just sit around and do school work, because he had already finished all of it. Plus that would just be a waste. Harry sighed and went up to the owlery.

Harry took a short flight around Hogwarts just for fun, before spotting Snape's window open. Harry smirked on the inside as he swooped down and perched on Snape's window sill. The man was hard at work, having to stamp 'T' for Troll on every paper that he was grading. He was mumbling about how incompetent every student was. He then came to Harry's paper. He paused for a minute, and looked at it. Then he stamped a 'A' for Acceptable while mumbling that the boy most likely cheated and was a stuck up loser.

Harry hooted, calling Snape's attention to bird. The man turned and sneered out, "What do you want?"

Harry just simply cocked his head to the side innocently. Snape sighed and got back to his work. Harry saw that he was now grading Hermione's paper. He briefly glanced at the ten page report, before moving his hand towards the 'A' stamp. Hermione always got 'A's' on her work from Snape. The only time he ever gave out an 'E' was with the Slytherins, and he never gave out 'O's'. Harry smirked on the inside again and swooped over to the table.

Snape was surprised and tried to shoo the flying bird away, but to no avail. Harry knocked over the 'O', for Outstanding, stamp that was lying over a pile of books onto Hermione's paper. He then flew back over to the window sill. Snape looked at the damage and lost it. Harry noticed that it was high time to leave, but as he was flying away, he heard Snape yell out, "Bloody bird! You will pay!" Harry only could imagine what all the other students were thinking.

After his short, yet constructive, flight, Harry went over to the Great Hall for lunch. He briefly looked around for Ron and Hermione, before remembering they were most likely still gone. Instead, he saw Fred and George sitting at the far end of the table. Harry made is way over and sat with them.

As Harry was walking up to them, Malfoy stepped in between.

"Oh, Potter, looking for a new pack of weasels?"

"You don't have to be jealous of my friends, Malfoy."

"I'd rather die than hang around those fools..."

"You don't need to hide it Malfoy!" Harry said very loudly. Suddenly the whole room was watching him, and listening with anticipation.

"Hide what? I don't have anything to hide from you!"

"Ah, Malfoy, we're all friends here! No one will make fun of you!"

"Just quit it! C'mon!" said Malfoy with his eye twitching.

"Alright, but don't blame me if they find THAT out..." and with that, Harry walked away with a bumbling Malfoy and a room full of crazy rumors.

"Hey Harry! Nice of you to join! Loved the show by the way!" said the twins in their usual fashion.

"Yeah, but why are you two here?" asked Harry.

"Ouch, we are wounded from such a sharp tongue. We are here because we had detention, and our Hogsmeade rights were taken away for a bit. Besides, we thought we'd keep our sister company a bit!"

Apparently, Ginny still hadn't made many friends at school, most likely due to the events of last year. But no matter, Harry was sure she'd rebound soon. She just needed a push in the right direction. Harry couldn't help a grin spread across his face.

"Hey, Gred, Forge? Don't you think this place is kinda boring right now?"

His grin was contagious as his ideas caught on. The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah, I think its about time that we extend that penalty of ours."

The three left the Great Hall dragging Ginny along with them, only to lock themselves up inside their dorm room for quite a while. Eventually, Harry showed up for dinner, along with his 'team'. He saw Ron and Hermione and made his way over to sit with them.

"Hey Ron, how was it?"

"It was great! Loads of fun! We even-" Ron was cut off by a nudge from Hermione.

"Anyways, what did you do Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Not much, just planned a little fun."

"What do you m-" and Hermione was cut off by a rather strange scene.

Malfoy jumped up onto the table and began singing, at the top of his lungs, "THUNDERBOLTS AND LIGHTNING VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME!"

Then Crabbe and Goyle stood up and yelled out, "GALILEO!"

"GALILEO"

"GALILEO"

"GALILEO FIGARO"

"MAGNIFICOoOoOoO"

Then it was Snape's turn as he stood atop the professor's desk.

"I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me!"

Then Draco continued, "HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY! SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY!" (2)

And then the whole cast sat down while the room was bathed in silence. Several seconds passed before Harry began clapping. Then the twins started clapping. Then all of Gryffindor was clapping. And soon enough, the whole room was laughing at the expense of the cast.

"Well that went better than I thought!" came the twins voices.

"That was bloody brilliant, how did you do it Harry!" asked Ron.

"Well it was mainly the twins potions, a couple timer spells, and a certain house elf willing to help us out."

"You could get in trouble for that Harry!" came Hermione's voice of reason.

"Put on a straight face and tell me that wasn't funny!" Hermione tried but a smile caught on.

"Fine you win."

"Never knew you had it in you Potter! Yeah, Harry" came the twins voices.

"Oh yeah! Ginny, did you get those pictures?" asked Harry.

"Erm... I think buy I've never used one of these before..."

"Its fine, they probably turned out good. Blackmail material is always good."

"Why didn't you just ask Collin?" questioned Ginny.

Harry simply replied, "The less people know, the better."

After Dumbledore finally quited down the hall and got everyone to finish their food, Harry made his way up the stairs to his dorm. Of course, Ron was still going on about how awesome Hogsmeade was, but Harry didn't mind too much. He knew what he was missing. As he was about to go to sleep though, Harry noticed the Daily Prophet on his bed. He had put it there because he didn't really feel like reading it this morning. Harry unwrapped it and opened it up, but the front headline made his eyes grow wide.

_'TRIAL SCHEDULED FOR SIRUS BLACK'_

**Footnotes:**

(1) In case you didn't figure it out already, thats good old _Lord Of The Rings_ right there.

(2) Yep, thats a real song for those that don't know. Its _Bohemian Rhapsody _by Queen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Space**

Harry sighed at the headline. It was nice that Sirius was finally getting a chance at the freedom he deserved for so long, but there were certain things that could go wrong. Politicians had a tendency to be unexpected. But lucky, Dumbledore was a good politician. Harry was okay, but he still had a hard time maneuvering around the shark infested waters of lawyers. The trial was scheduled to take place in a week, a day before the big quidditch game of Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff.

Harry sat on his bed for a while and pulled out his chocolate frog card. He was still amazed at how fate liked to screw with him. Send a man back in time to when he was a kid, and give him a chocolate frog card to keep him sane. Brilliant. Harry stared at the romanticized portrait of him with the sword of Gryffindor. Harry put the card back, remembering that although he might have seemed brilliant on paper, Harry hated that life. Harry's head hit the pillow and he fell sound asleep.

The boy who lived woke up the next day feeling tired. He got up, brushed his teeth, and got dressed, before finally noticing that Ron was already gone. And since there was no momentous occasion today, it could only mean that it was already noon. Harry sighed and went down to the Great Hall to get a bite to eat, and maybe find his friends along the way.

Lost in thought about how he was going to get to the trial, and what he was going to do there, Harry bumped into someone. Harry only noticed when someone yelled at him, "Hey, watch where your going!"

"Oh, sorry. My bad." said Harry, shaking himself from his thoughts. He looked up to see who he bumped into, or rather, he looked down. Harry found himself staring at a first year Slytherin. Apparently, the Slytherin girl noticed that he was a Gryffindor older than her. Particularly a certain Potter.

"No, no, it was my fault! Don't kill me!" cried out the girl with a sudden change in attitude. Harry was slightly confused.

"Erm, are you alright? I'm pretty sure I'm not going to kill you, despite what you might have heard..." Harry suspected that a first year Slytherin who wasn't good at making friends might have a slight problem. Maybe more than a slight problem.

The first year looked back up at Harry, sizing him up. Harry thought for a minute about playing along with whatever the Slytherins had told the first year, but thought better of it. He definitely wouldn't appreciate it if someone scared him out of his wits during his first year. He girl had still chosen to remain silent, so Harry took the first step.

"Hi, whats your name?"

"Astoria. Astoria Greengrass." *

Harry felt the urge to laugh, but held it in. Astoria beared a slight resemblance to her sister, but was certainly different. Harry wondered how she would grow up to marry Malfoy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Harry Potter, I know" interrupted Astoria. Silence washed over the two again. Harry debated weather to just leave it there and walk away, or attempt damage control.

"You have no idea how often I get that... What did the Slytherins tell you about me?" asked Harry, out of curiosity.

"Well... my sister said you were a monster... that eats first years... with a spoon..."

Harry chuckled a little. First years were naive as ever, "Well, your still standing and I'm still hungry, so thats definitely not true. Anyways, see you around!" said Harry, continuing his way to the Great Hall.

Harry entered the room and found it full of chatter. Harry waltzed over to where he found Ron and Hermione arguing over something again. They both turned and saw him before waving him over.

"Hey, Harry, help me out here!" pleaded Ron.

"Why, whats up?" answered Harry.

"Ron won't believe me when I tell him that man has been on the moon!" said Hermione, very much annoyed.

"I don't care how much technology those muggles have, they can never get to the moon! I mean, why aren't people living there then?"

"I told you already! Space is a vacuum!"

"What the heck is a vacuum? It sounds like a muggle invention."

"Yes... well..."

And the conversation went on, while Harry just sat there quietly, eating his breakfast of toast and tea. In spite of the argument, Harry smiled. Some things just never change.

Harry got up and yelled, "SPACE!" before dashing over to Dumbledore's office, leaving a Ron and Hermione staring at where he was only moments before. *

Only obligatory that a space core be thrown into a spacey conversation. After guessing the password in only a handful of tries, Harry proceeded into the headmaster's office. Inside he heard Dumbledore call to him.

"Good Evening, Mr. Potter. What might bring you here?" said the ancient wizard. Harry had a feeling the man already knew.

"Professor, I read there was to be a trial for Sirius Black."

"Yes, there is to be. And I suspect you already know why this matters to you?" Harry nodded, pretending to be an oblivious teenager that had eavesdropped for information.

"Let me tell you Harry, things are not always as they seem. A short while ago, I would not have believed anyone that came to me calling Sirius Black an innocent man sent to prison without a trial. But now, I believe it is our responsibility to follow through with justice."

"Professor, I was hoping I could attend the trial" asked Harry, knowing that it really did not matter what the man said. He was going either way.

"Of course Harry, I'll be sure to take you there myself."

"Thank you, sir" and with that, Harry left and called it a night.

**Footnotes:**

Portal 2? No? C'mon, its an awesome game! Well... I guess that was a kinda vague reference...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Sirius Trial**

"Order in the court!" yelled a red faced Fudge amidst the large number of people gathered for the trial, "We will now begin the hearing Sirius Black. Bring in the defendant!"

The room went very silent as the doors opened and in walked Sirius Black, accompanied by an Auror. Sirius held his arms out and willingly allowed the handcuffs to be snapped onto his wrist, before making his way to the center of the court room. He looked tired and old, though there was a ghost of a smile in his eyes left there from his youth.

Harry tightened his grip on his seat. He was seated in the second row from the front and over to the side. Sirius was going to be a freeman, one way or another, and he certainly hoped it wouldn't be the other. He doubted there going to be any physical hitches, as there wasn't even a proper prosecutor because of the nature of the case. The only thing Dumbledore had to do was fight off Fudge.

"Sirius Black, you have been accused of aiding the Dark Lord in the murder of the Potters, in addition to the deaths of several muggles. Do you deny these charges?"

Sirius looked up at Fudge. His eyes now showed his unbroken spirit. The air was tense and everyone's eyes were fixated upon the supposed criminal. Sirius turned his head every so slightly, and spared an unnoticed glace towards Harry before answering, "Yes."

The room burst into uproar, though Harry felt stupid for the group, as nothing had even happened yet. The case was still young, and if they were freaking out over this, they were going to be heart attacks by the end of the case.

Fudge slammed down his hammer and yelled out, "You have no evidence! The testimony of a half insane man doesn't count, and Pettigrew could have had memories implanted!"

Harry smirked at the man's idioticy. He scratched his head, slammed his hand down on the table, and stood up yelling "Objection!" with his finger pointed directly at the judge. *

Fudge turned his way, "What?"

Harry put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. This was going to be a rather interesting day.

Several hours later, Harry was walking out of the courthouse with Sirius and Dumbledore. Sirius turned to Harry and said, "That was brilliant! Where did you learn to make a case like that? You should become a lawyer! I'm finally a freeman!"

Dumbledore cleared this throat, "You also have legal custody of Harry. Though I believe he should stay with the Dursley's as there are certain blood wards in place to-"

"No!"said Sirius adamantly, "My house is well warded, and I'll place additional wards if needed. Besides, the Dark Lord is gone, at least for now. Harry will stay with me, if he wants of course?"

Harry nodded and turned to face Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned, "Alright, we'll speak of this later. For now, Harry and I must be getting back to Hogwarts."

Sirius nodded and said he would start fixing up his house. He started to walk away when Harry called out after him, "You'll come to Quidditch game tomorrow right?"

Sirius' face lit up with glee, "You play! Are you a chaser?"

"Nope, Seeker"

"Oh, well thats great none the less. I look forward to watching you play!"

After that, Dumbledore and Harry went over to a flue and got back to Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore politely shooed Harry out of his office and Harry found himself walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Classes had just ended for the day and everyone was figuring out how they wanted to spend their evening.

Harry walked into the common room and found looking stressed, trying to pull off a charms essay due the next day. Hermione sat on the couch across from him, reading a book. Several other Gryiffindors were in the room, doing homework or simply talking to someone else. Harry walked over to his friends, both Ron and Hermione saw him and got up.

"Harry! How did the trial go?" asked Hermione.

"It went well... hey wait. How did you guys know where I went?" replied Harry, realizing he had forgotten to tell his two friends.

"It was all over the papers! It made the front page that you were attending!" said Ron. Ron held up a paper that had him on the cover reading Harry Potter Ace Attorney at Law.

"So, what happened to Black?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed and sat down to explain the situation and the outcome. Once the two were caught up, both were happy for him. Hermione was glad he had someone to confide in finally, while Ron had gotten a taste of the Dursley's during his second year. Harry nimbly changed topics.

"Working on Charms Ron?"

"Yes! How was I supposed to know it was so hard to figure out how bloody lumos works!"

"Ron! Language!"

"Yes mum" grumbled Ron has he started gathering his things up, "bet its easy for someone who actually got an Outstanding on Snape's essay! How is that even possible!"

"Congrats Hermione, you must be the first person to ever get an O in Snape's class."

Hermione blushed slightly, claiming it was luck, even though all of Gryffindor knew she deserved it. Ron finished putting his things away, then suddenly remembered something.

"Harry! The games tomorrow!"

Hermione chimed in, "Oh yeah! We'll be cheering for you!"

"Thanks, I'll give it my best!"

"Yeah, we're gonna own Hufflepuff!" said Ron excitedly.

Harry grinned. Indeed, Cedric was gonna go down tomorrow. The dementors were gone, so there was no excuse. He refused to loose the match twice. He had been brushing up his skills for the past month, and had been secretly trying out some newer moves. And if all went well, he would keep his Nimbus too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Got Quidditch**

Harry circled the Quidditch pitch feeling the freezing cold wind on his face. It was wonderful to be flying. The match had just begun, and the two seekers of the game were merely staying aloft and scanning the field. So far there were no leads, no glint of gold, to send him on the right track. Cendric seemed in a similar position. So he waited.

If Gryffindor won the game, they would be playing Slytherin for the cup. They had better brooms, but Gryffindor's chasers were top tiered, and there was no way they could lose. Currently, the Gryffindor chasers were destroying Hufflepuff, thirty to zero. All Harry had to do was make sure Cedric didn't get the snitch until they were a hundred and sixty points ahead. Piece of cake. Except for Harry it was personal. He wasn't going to lose a seeker duel. Not again.

Harry circled the pitch once more, looking around for any glint of gold. Cedric looked anxious to find the snitch and end the match quickly. Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Gryffindor scored two more goals. The crowd was going wild, well, half of the crowd anyway. Hufflepuff was usually a good team, but it seemed that they were having an off day. Or maybe Gryffindor was just a lot better this season. At least they were fair.

Harry scanned the field once more, and spotted the snitch. It was close to Cedric, and a moderate distance away from him. Harry pushed his broom forward at full force. Cedric noticed him, and thus the snitch, and began to head towards it. Even with his head start, he wasn't going to make it in time. The snitch was flying at an angled path, giving him a bit of leeway. Harry felt the wind, and it was pushing him up and forward. Harry smirked, looked like he was going to have a chance to get the snitch after all.

Streamlining his broom to the direction of the wind, Harry forward at an angle. He corkscrewed and reached right above Cedric as he was closing in on the snitch. There was no point in diving, but Harry knew a move just for the occasion. Already upside down on his broom, Harry braked and pitched with his broom, setting it along a certain trajectory, and simultaneously let go. He swiped the snitch from right under Cedric, who got a dreadful surprise. Harry flipped himself around and reached out for the broom. He was in range and the broom responded to his call. He grabbed it and stopped his descent a good amount from the ground. Harry smirked at the silent crowd as he lifted up the snitch. The crowd burst out cheering. The Hufflepuff fans looked a little dejected, but many were still admiring his slick move. It was quite a nice catch.

Harry landed and got off his broom, and he was quickly mobbed by Gryffindor and hoisted in the air. After the mandatory throws into the air, Harry was let down and given several thumps on the back. The rest of the celebration would come later. He went over to see Cedric, who sighed.

"That was a pretty nice catch" he said, offering his hand.

"Thanks, it was close though, you almost had it!" said Harry as he took the handshake.

"Yeah, I know! Aw well, you deserved the win, and maybe it'll finally get Wood to shut up for a while."

Harry chuckled and waved Cedric off. He met with Ron, Hermione, the whole team, and what felt like all of Gryffindor and then some. The field was finally starting to clear up, and Harry started to make his way towards the locker room, when he was pulled aside once more by another man whom he did not recognize.

"That was a brilliant game Mr. Potter! And a fantastic finish!"

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry but... do I know you?"

"Excuse me. I am from the Scottish National Quidditch team. I usually get sent out to scout out upcoming talent. And you definitely caught my eye! Though, there is a small problem. Our seeker got injured and had to retire from Quidditch. We really weren't expecting that, so we don't have a second. One of our chasers ended up being put onto the position of seeker, and he is really not that good. Our first game of the cup is coming up, and we are playing Luxembourg. There is not enough time to hold tryouts, so we are pretty much done for. But then I saw you playing. And, if you would like, we would love to have you on the team. It'll at least give the team a reason to practice, and give us a fighting chance in the cup."

"So... you want me for the team?" Harry said slowly. He knew had considered a career in professional Quidditch, but this was a little unexpected. Pleasant, but unexpected, "I'll do it!"

"Fantastic! I'll contact your guardian and get the papers through, because you are a minor. But there have been no rules in the wizarding world against minors playing in the pro league. Oh and one more thing, please keep this a secret. It would give us an edge in the cup, and also give your friends a surprise when you send them tickets! Anyways, I'll work on getting that done and I'll send someone to pick you up from your guardian once school ends. You'll get about a week of practice in, so make sure you keep up with it even while your at school!" and with that, busy hurried man left.

Harry went back to locker room and found hat most of everyone was already gone, probably partying by now. Harry quickly changed, thinking over the recent occurrence. Harry shook his head, _'One thing at a time, first the Hogwarts Cup'_ Harry made his way back to the common room.

As soon as he entered the portrait hole, Harry noticed that the party had started without him. Everyone in Gryffindor, well almost everyone, was celebrating Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Wood gave more than his fair share of speeches again, not that anyone was listening. Harry just enjoyed being pulled aside for a butter beer with his friends.

That night, Harry reflected a little before going to bed. The year was almost over. Yet he felt like he had done so much already. Just simply changing his outlook on life made everything a lot better. He still had to beat Voltemort, but with his knowledge from the future, he believed he had a fighting chance. There were just a couple more variables to work out. Now there was just the final Quidditch game and final exams. Harry doubted he would have any problem. In the new subjects he was taking, he was already years ahead, since that was really all he studied to keep himself interested. That and spell development book. Harry sighed, and a weird thought crossed his mind as he was thinking about end of the year activities. What was the point in the House Cup? Surely Gryffindor didn't win when his father was still in school. He remembered forgetting about it almost completely around his fifth year. Harry sighed and shoved the thoughts to the back of his head. It looked like he wad definitely not going to bored this summer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: This Means War**

Harry sat in the common room, playing a game of chess against Ron. Harry moved his pawn into place, checking Ron's king.

"Check" said Harry.

"Hmm, not bad," Ron moved knight taking the pawn.

Harry smirked, he expected this move. He took the knight with his bishop which was accross the board.

"And..." Ron moved his rook to take Harry's bishop, "discovery check and mate. Not bad mate, you're actually getting better."

Harry sighed. He needed to work on outsmarting the enemy. Normally he was good at it, but right now, his enemy was Ron Weasley. The current score was 54-1, with Harry winning one game where he forced Ron into playing while he was trying to finish a six page essay that he had procrastinated on. Ron sighed and fell back onto the couch. It was raining outside, so much so that the only thing that could get him out there was Wood yelling at him to go to practice. And even then...

"I'm bored!" came Ron's exasperated cry.

"Well you could always get ahead start on that charms essay" chimed in Hermione's voice.

"But we have until next week. No one in their right mind would work on it now."

"I'm done with it" responded Harry, "And Hermione finished it up last night."

"You guys don't count!" Ron laid back down on the couch, "I'm still bored!"

Harry smirked, he knew something they could do. "How about a prank war?"

Ron shot up, grinning at the idea of mischief and misery. Hermione shook her head, but listened anyways. "Oh? Who against?"

"Let's say... Fred and George?" Harry said, trying to act innocent.

"What! We'll get destroyed! Fred and George rule school, no one can win against them!"

"Even the master tactician who brought down a troll and the boy who lived who slayed a Basilisk?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, they've had it coming to them a long time!"

"Fine, fine! We'll go for it!"

Harry looked over to Herminoe, who gave him a certain look that told him she wasn't going to be in on this. Harry shrugged and turned back to his partner in crime.

"So, how do we get things started?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry, I think I got this one. You just brainstorm for our next couple of pranks. We got a bit of time before any other activities, so we should be able to give them a clean whooping. Oh! But first, we need a couple alibi's"

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"You'll see..." answered Harry.

The next day, Harry woke Ron up earlier than usually. He dragged a grumpy Ron out of bed and into the common room. Several people were already up, getting ready for the day. Harry handed Ron a book, which Ron stared at stupidly. Harry signaled Ron to just wait a minute. Ron shrugged and went onto stand-by.

About five minutes had past, before Fred and George came running down the stairs yelling, with bright pink hair that was standing straight up. Ron was instantly awake and laughing, along with everyone else that was in the common room. George turned to Harry.

"You did this!" said George. Harry turned to Ron and shrugged.

"Guess they got us Ron." Ron was still too busy trying to catch his breathe.

"Well it wasn't too hard to figure it out WHEN YOU LEFT A NOT UNDER THE SHAMPOO BOTTLE!" said Fred as he held out a note that read, '_Declaration of War: Harry & Ron'_

"You guys are totally screwed!" finished Fred and George together as they stomped off grinning. Although they didn't outright admit it, they were happy someone finally worked up the guts to have a go with them. It had been boring ever since they had established their reputation as the best pranksters in the school. Now had a chance to defend their title.

Ron finally calmed down, "That was a good one Harry, how did you replace the shampoo bottles?"

Harry grinned, "Lets say I have a feathered friend."

"Hedwig? Dang, that's one smart owl!"

"No, not Hedwig. But on the flip side, better start planning our next prank, cause we're going to be hit hard pretty soon." Ron paled as Harry reminded him how prank wars worked.

And revenge was served hot.

The trio had just sat down for breakfast, when Ron started piling food onto his plate. Harry looked over at the large mound of food, "Sure you can eat all that mate?"

"Please Harry, I'm Ron Weasley. Besides, you got me out of bed earlier, to me, that translates to eating more because I burned off some laughing at Fred and George."

Ron picked up his fork and prepared to indulge in one of the boiled eggs. The egg, however, had other plans.

The egg burst apart, revealing a small chick. Ron dropped his fork and knife, while Harry laughed. The chick was bright green, an intresting color.

"Guess you won't be eating those for while!" said Harry. But he had spoke too soon. The pile of boiled eggs all burst, revealing a good number of bright multicolored baby chickens. They all turned to stare at Ron and Harry, before yelling in an uncharacteristicly shrill voice.

"EAT MOAR BEEF!" chorused the chicks and they jumped onto Harry and Ron. The two swatted every which way, trying to get rid of the pecking chicks. After about five minutes of unprecedented pecking, the chicks finally let up. The two boys slowly made their way to their feet. They were covered in bright multicolored feathers, and various marks on their skin. McGonagall chose that exact moment to walk in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! What are you doing! Ten points from Gryffindor for untidiness!" Harry smirked. House point deductions, oh no's. Harry shook his head as he headed up back to the dorms to switch out his cloths. Ron looked very grumpy about not getting breakfast. Harry turned to Ron.

"Of course you know, this means war!" said Harry loudly over the echoing laughs of Fred and George, along with the rest of the school.

That night, Harry, Ron, and an invisibility cloak made their way into Fred and George's room. After completing the necessary work, they quickly retreated back to their room and went to bed. Harry and Ron got up a bit earlier than usually, and then sat by the stairs in the common room, waiting to see their results. Hermione noticed them, and knowing that whatever she said would have no effect, sat down to watch the show. And the show delievered.

Five minutes later there was a furious thumping down the stairs. Fred and George were standing in the middle of the common room, their faces painted white, while they flailed around their arms wildly. Some people gathered around and asked what happened. Fred pointed to his mouth and George made an 'X' with his forearms.

Harry and Ron stood up and walked over, after they had finally composed themsleves. It was a wonder what some magical facepaint and a silencing charm could do.

"Oh! What do we have here Ron?"

"I believe it might be a pair of mimes Harry."

"Oh, I say! These fellows look very familiar Ron"

"I believe they do Harry, I believe they do."

"Might it be your two brothers Ron?"

Fred and George were outraged and went at Harry and Ron, who merely took a step back.

"Oh dear Ron, watch out! The mime seems to be rather fierce in nature."

"Ahh yes Harry! It may try to attack you with an invisible rope"

"Or maybe throw an invisible wall at you."

Fred and George tried to tackle Harry and Ron, who both turned tail and ran. Harry shouted back over his shoulder, "Just to let you know, you'll be like that till lunch!"

Fred and George stomped around, and Harry sent Ron a grin. It felt good to win a battle. But the war was not over yet.

A little past lunch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards their next class, Ron spotted a galleon on the ground, next to a suit of armor. He was about to go and pick it up, when Harry stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea mate."

"Its obviously a trap, a old muggle trick of gluing a quarter to the ground" added Hermione.

"Oh come on, there's no harm in checking is there?"

"Your funeral" said Harry as he took a step off to the side. Hermione was a couple feet behind Ron, and Harry was position over to the left. Ron bent down to pick up the galleon, and sure enough it was stuck to the ground. Ron pulled a little harder, and galleon made a clicking noise.

Harry sighed, suspecting what was going to happen.

The suit of armor opened up and a blueberry pie came out, hitting Ron straight in the face.

Okay, so maybe Harry didn't suspect what was going to happen. Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing. Ron got up with an annoyed look on his face, but then began to chuckle. It could be worse.

The armor opened up again and shot out another pie.

Ron was on the floor again, covered in pie. Fred and George came out from behind the corner laughing. They did a quick scourgify spell and used a weird potion to unstick the galleon and pocket it. They turned towards Harry and Ron, who had just gotten back up. He sighed.

"Wood is yelling at us for started a prank war near the quidditch match. And he refuses to believe that his star seeker, Harry Potter, could instigate such behavior." said the twins

Harry raised an eyebrow, "So?"

"So we think we should call it truce, now that we're even. At least until later after finals and the match. Which I guess would be next year, but you get the jist." siad the twins, offering their hands to Harry and Ron.

Harry was about to take it when Ron stopped him, "Harry! Wait, it could be a trap!"

"Nope, Fred and George wouldn't joke about the code of a prank war" said Harry as the shook their hands, completing the truce. Now they could concentrate on ending the year strong. But he was so going to own them hard next time they were pranking season.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Mostly Just Finals**

Harry sprinted to the locker room and quickly tried to get his robes on. He was late for the match, and Wood looked about ready to murder him outside. He took this game a little too seriously. Well, Gryffindor was playing Slytherin so was understandable. Luckly news hadn't spread about Harry's recent offer, otherwise, Wood would have... wait let the train of thought stop there.

Walking out of the locker room, Harry found Fred and George waiting for him. Fred had a piece of parchment in his hand. Harry instantly recognize it, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Gred, Forge. We got to get out there before Wood murders us!"

"Wait up there Harrikins! We just wanted to thank you for giving us a bit of fun there towards the end of the year. Though you were nothing compared to us, your the first one in a long time to even bother coming at us."

"Wow there, don't count Ron and I out yet. We only called a peace treaty, thats a draw."

"Call it what you will Harrikins! Anyways, for your valient efforts, Fred and I have elected that you should recieve... This!" said the twins as Fred thrusts out his piece of parchment.

Harry raised his eyebrow in fake suspicion, "A piece of parchement?"

Fred and George laughed and explained to Harry the wonders of the Marauder's map. The single piece of parchment that saved his skin many times over the years. Harry thanked them and put it away before heading out onto the pitch.

Gryffindor looked slightly outclassed. Every person on the opposing team was outfitted with the Nimbus 2001, giving every chaser a clear advantage in terms of top speed. However, Gryffindor had better chasers hands down, so it didn't matter what broom they used, as they made any broom ride like a Firebolt. Okay, almost like a firebolt, but you get the gist of it.

Harry turn towards Malfoy. He was looking at Harry smugly, believing he was going to win because of his shiney new broom. Harry sighed, there were reasons why professionals did not buy that Nimbus model when it came out. It had a bit too much drag, though it still was faster. This was dangerous on the pitch, but Malfoy didn't need to know that. Suddenly, an idea flashed across his mind. Harry grin as Harry call out to Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Harry yelled across the pitch. The blond haired boy turned to face me.

"What do you want Potter!"

"I finally got a print of those pictures from Collin, I was wondering if I could get your address so I could send your dad some. I'm sure he'd love to see them!"

Malfoy turned red, at first from embarrassment, and them from anger. He knew Harry was referencing his performance over dinner a while ago. Harry find himself playing that song over again in his head. Never gets old. Never gets old. Though now Malfoy was ticked, not that that was a bad thing.

Soon, the Quaffle is in the air and the game is go. Harry flew up and looked around for the snitch. The match was probably going to be child's play, unless Malfoy got really lucky. Theres not much one can do then, besides shout "SQUIRREL!" and hope they look in the direction your pointing.

Harry waited there, for a while, just lazily moving to and fro on the field. Harry kept Malfoy in the corner of his eye, but Harry doubted he could actually spot the snitch before him. The problem was if Harry saw it near him and the two both made a break for it cause he sees Harry going. Meh, like that will happen.

Harry go a bit lower, and look towards the ground. Unknown to many, it is sometimes easier to spot the snitch by looking for its shadow, and also the light that reflects off the snitch and onto the ground. And sure enough, Harry found it.

Near Malfoy.

Instincts too over as Harry darted for the snitch. Though debatable, Harry saw this as a mistake in hindsight, as Malfoy saw him go for something so he shot off in the same direction and saw the snitch.

Harry had a good headstart and was ahead of Draco, but the boy's broom worked its magic and within seconds Draco was barely infront of him, on the home stretch for the snitch. Harry made a quick decision and purposefully went directly behind Draco, into his slipstream as the blonde boy tried to hit his top speed. Just as he was about to grab the snitch, it made a sharp turn. Draco, due to his speed, had to make the turn wide. Harry cut out of the slipstream and turned sharp, accelerating out of it as Harry bulleted towards the snitch, which Harry grabbed out of midair.

The crowd went silent for a couple seconds before erupting in a cheer. Harry held the snitch high as Harry descended to the ground. Another game well played and another win.

Gryffindor, of course, held their heads high for the coming week. Unfortunately, with the conclusion of the Quidditch cup, finals were just around the corner, and no matter how much he had improved his grades over the course of the year, Herminone still pulled him and Ron by the ear to study. Harry almost felt sorry for her as she didn't seem to realize that grades don't matter at all until OWL and NEWT exams. Oh well.

Thus, Harry found himself in a library, going over the same material for what seemed to be the billionth time. Ron looked in a stupor from what seemed to be information overload, and Hermione was busily scribbling something, like she had been for the past hour. Finally Harry had enough.

_SLAM!_

Harry slammed his hand down on the table and dragged a half conscious Ron and a kicking Hermione out of the library. It was for their own good.

As soon as the exited, Herminone looked at him crossly, and gave him the look that read, "Explain yourself!"

Ron looked like he had regained full awarness now that he was out of the library. He dropped to his knees, "Thank god! We're finally out of there!"

Harry sweatdropped and then explained, "Its high time for a break, we've been in there FOREVER! We need to do something else or Ron's brain will turn to slush!"

Ron vigorously nodded, not caring that he was being used as an excuse.

Herminoe sighed before finally giving in, "Fine, what do you want to do?"

Harry shrugged and that made Herminoe pause and give him a strange look.

"What! Things usually happen to me, so I don't have to look for stuff to do!" was Harry's response.

As if on cue, Neville came sprinting down the coridor, crashing into me, sending them both onto the floor. Harry looked over to Hermione, "See what I mean?"

Harry got himself off of the floor and helped Neville up while he as at it.

"So whats up Neville?"

"Erm, nothing much. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No problem. Where were you headed to in such a rush?" Harry replied.

Neville sent a furtive glace in the direction he had been going. "Well, I was working on something the herbology professor had given me, since I have a bit of a green thumb, but it was acting up lately, so I've been making sure to check on it during the day."

"Cool... Mind if we come with you?" Harry asked, hoping to get away from his current state. Hermione sighed and went along with it, and Ron... well was being Ron.

"What is it?" asked Ron, not too tactfully, while they were walking out to the greenhouse.

"Well, I was cross breeding these two plants. One was like a venus flytrap, and the other was, something else I don't know what. But I've been getting very intresting results!"

"And Sprouts just lets you conduct these expirements alone?" asked Herminoe.

"She said I had a knack for herbology and it would be a shame to waste a curious mind. Ah, here we are!" said Neville as he opened the door.

Knowing his luck, Harry was expecting the worst. And his intuition didn't fail him. As soon as the door opened, Harry saw a blur heading towards him, and Harry ducked, though Ron wasn't so lucky. Neville closed the door quickly, obviously just as confused as we were. The crew turned to Ron, and found that he was covered in some kind of sticky jelly. Hermione had a look of concern on her face for him.

"Ahh, gross. What the hell was that!"

Look of concern gone.

As Ron got up, he made another strange off hand comment, "Actually this stuff smells sweet. Kinda like the inside of jelly beans. This is weird."

Harry looked back at the green house door, and motioned for Neville to open it and the four dashed in quickly, another wad of jelly hitting where they were seconds ago. From behind the table we hid, Harry could see Neville's creation. It reminded him of a video game, with a certain plumber. It looked like a vicious version of a venus fly trap. A pot fell on the other side of the room and the demented flower made a strange noise.

_Dooooowap!_

And then spit out a wad of jelly gunk directly at the fallen object at high velocity. Harry chuckled for a second. Harry had no idea why but the current situation was hilarious in retrospect. Harry turned to Neville.

"Did you see that one coming?"

"Honestly, no. Though now I'm terrified out of my wits. Can we go get the professor now?"

"No! We're already in here, besides, its not that dangerous." replied Ron.

"...its a carnivorous plant Ronald. OFCOURSE its dangerous!" said Hermione.

Harry rolled his eyes. Well, no year was complete without some action. Harry readied his wand, and before anyone could stop me, Harry dived out from behind the table and launched a cutter curse before rolling behind the adjacent table. The head of the plant was lopped off and was sent onto the ground, oozing green fluid.

"Nice one!" shouted out Ron.

Then the plant grew two more 'heads', and it seemed that the plant was almost part hydra or something.

"Not so nice one.." said Ron, ducking behind cover.

"Careful! Its fragile!" shouted out Neville.

Harry sent him a cross look. Hermione seemed to have regained her calmness and turned to Neville.

"What exactly did you use to make that!"

"Uhm, I don't remember exactly. But it was a hybrid plant that I already found in professor Sprouts lab that was lying dormant and almost dead, and some other root that was called Demon's Snare or something..."

"You MEAN DEVIL"S SNARE!" yelled Ron, recalling an intresting moment.

"Ah yeah, thats it!"

Hermione stood up from behind her cover and yelled out _Incindio!_ Making the plant burst into flames. The cinders spread a little after buring it down to its roots and Harry had to do a quick water spell to make sure it didn't burn down the GREEN house. Seriously.

"Genius, light a fire a green house!" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well you had my back didn't you?" Hermione said haughtily joking.

Ron sighed and said, "You're all bonkers, absolutely bonkers!"

"Well you're the one that wanted a break! In fact I recall you-" and Hermione trailed on as Harry gently tuned his two friends out. Neville looked fine and was warming up to their group. No pun intended there.

The coming week passed by quickly and before Harry knew it, finals were here. And there Harry sat for his finals block, wondering how much effort to put into the test, or to just Pac-man the bubble sheet and call it a day. Or better yet, packman the free response. None the less, Harry ended up shooting for the middle of the E range, as too high or too low would arouse suspicion. But this year didn't actually matter at all. And his OWL year would would get O's in everything he needed and T's everything else. Okay maybe not T's but still maybe an A or something.

Finals went by without a hitch, and so did the closing ceremony. And soon enough, Harry was heading onto the train to departure back to London, hoping to meet Sirius there. Harry had a Quidditch tournament to look forward to, and not to mention a summer with the man Harry missed ever so dearly. Too bad he's always Sirius.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Quidditch Round I**

Harry sat on the breakfast table eating his eggs happily. Today was scheduled to be his first match of the season. Well first professional match ever really. He had gotten out of school a mere week ago and had been practicing with the team since. There wasn't much to know really, and it was a mere formality. Seekers were usually aloof in the game. Harry had seen their 'replacement' seeker that was going to play in his stead before he was scouted, and truth be told, he failed miserably. Sirius bought him a new broom to commemorate the occasion. Needless to say, Harry was happy with his new Firebolt.

Harry had kept the entire affair a secret to surprise his friends, and to give his team an edge in the game, though he had told Ron and Hermione that he had gotten tickets to a Quidditch game. Ron was ecstatic, though he said he didn't expect much from Scotland with them down a seeker. Harry merely smirked as he replied to that letter.

Harry looked across the table at Sirius. The man was happy to say the least. Although the change would still take a long time to complete, it looked like Harry would be getting his old Uncle Sirius, the way he was supposed to be. Sirius was eating a tall stack of pancakes with reading the paper. Harry looked over and an article caught his eye.

"Hey… Sirius, could I see that page really quick?" asked Harry.

"Hm? Oh yeah sure" replied Sirius off handedly as he was engaged in something else, most likely a cross word puzzle or something.

Harry took the paper in hand and read the headline:

_Knight Bus Duo Found With Questionable Mental Stability_

_The infamous Knight bus was reported missing almost a year ago, but was now recently found as it drove into the middle of a London Street with a trail of fire following it. Bystanders claim there was merely a flash of light followed by the sudden appearance of the Knight bus. Law enforcement is quite confused with the matter as there seems to be nothing out of the ordinary with the appearance of the Knight bus. Conductor and driver of the Knight bus claim they were 'there one second and here the next' after taking a stick of 'Spicy Hot Pepper Gum.' The driver also murmured something about the floating bobble head ornament mention a 'Flux Capacitor.' Current there is nothing known about the…_

Harry sighed as he saw the fruits of his seemingly harmless prank. Then he shrugged. Technically it could be said that he extended the lives of those individuals by a year. Harry handed the paper back to Sirius and got ready to get going. He had a game to play.

A car ride, bus trip, portkey, and a roll call later, Harry found himself in the locker room of the Scottish team, getting ready to roll out and hopefully make a great debut. Just like Wood, the captain made a speech that was long, dull, and boring, but ended with a cheer that put the team in the right spirits. Soon enough, Harry was at the back of the line getting ready to launch out as he heard the announcer official begin the event.

"Are you all ready for some Quidditch!?" said the announcer through his amplified voice. There was a loud roar from the audience before he continued, "I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you there!" There was an even louder cheer from the audience. "Well what are we waiting for then! First up we have the crowd favorite for this particular match. The bitter rivals for all those Scots! Luxembourg!"

The crowd cheered again as the players came out and made their round around the pitch. They set into their formation after landing on one side of the field. Harry smirked as he was watching the small screen. He looked ahead getting ready to take off himself. He saw the Scottish captain turn around and wink at him.

"And next we have this years underd-"

The man stopped abruptly and Harry saw on screen that he was handed a sheet of paper before a ridiculous grin set onto his face.

"Well, that makes things awfully interesting. Give it up for Scottland and their new seeker! The Boy Who Lived, the Slayer of Darkness, the Vanquisher of He Who Must Not Be Named Himself, Harry Potter!"

The entire team came zipping out lightning fast on their firebolts, which were now considered the standard broom for the game. Harry tailed at the end, amazed at the sheer number of people that were at this game. He briefly saw one of the giant screens which showed a camera that was tailing him. The team stopped in air and began to descend while soaking in the glory. Harry saw a screen in the corner of his eye that was still focused solely on him. He guessed they were waiting for him to do something. Harry smirked as he pumped his fist into the air and yelled. The crowd went nuts as he touched down towards the back of his team. Harry felt proud of himself as he reveled in his fame for once. He had earned this with his own to hands.

Harry looked up towards box that held Sirius along with his friends. He could barely make out the signature Weasley hair. They must be completely shocked and dumbfounded, except Sirius, who had to help him compete since he was 'underage,' darned paperwork. Harry looked forward again and saw that the referee was getting ready to start the game, and the second the balls were released, the entire team took off in a flash.

As usual, the snitch was cleanly out of sight for a while. As Harry circled the pitch looking for a glint of gold or even a shadow of the bugger, he saw that the chasers were not doing overly well. Harry guessed it was either a bad day or the pressure of the match because they normally played much better. The current score was 220 for the Scottish and 350 for Luxembourg. He needed to act soon or the game would be lost. Harry looked around for the opposing seeker. Harry's heart raced as he found he was nowhere in sight. Harry searched frantically for a couple seconds before he finally looked downward.

He saw the seeker from Luxembourg making a dash for the snitch, which was directly below him. Harry quickly dived with his broom. With the force of gravity assisting his acceleration, he shot down like a bullet. Harry saw the opposing seeker near the snitch as the man reached out is hand. Harry gritted his teeth, as he couldn't reach out because it would only slow him down. Harry yelled as he closed the last couple feet and snatched the snitch with a quick sideways snag. Time seemed to slow down as Harry let joy overtake him.

His joy was short lived though as the other seeker slammed into the tail of broom. Harry spun for several seconds before wandlessly lowering his momentum and stopping at full force. Harry flew forward off his broom a couple feet before hitting the ground. He had been lucky he was able to pull up in the nick of time otherwise it would have been much worse. Harry caught his breathe as he realized the pitch was mostly silent. Harry raised the snitch in the air and cheered. From there, the crowd went crazy. Harry laughed as his teammates hoisted him in the air.

'_I could get used to this'_ thought Harry. The fame and pride felt much better and tame when he actually earned it. His team threw him into the air. Harry thought to himself, _'Don't thank me yet, we have a cup to win!'_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Quidditch Round II**

Harry woke up as the sunlight streamed through the window of his room. He got up slowly as he rubbed his eyes. His summer had been nice so far, though it was almost halfway done already. Harry's thoughts wandered to his previous state, and compared that to his self now. Things were nice, and he hoped they would stay that way. He would protect what was in front of him with everything he had. And maybe things would get even better.

Harry's eyes lit up as he remembered that Remus had said he would come over today to visit. The reforming of the bond they previously had would take time, but Harry was sure it would happen. They had gotten to know each other some during the course of the year, but there was only so much you could express about yourself in the class room. No, some things had to happen due to his persistence and interference. A grin spread across Harry's face as he already knew how the day would go down.

A couple hours later.

Sirius heard the doorbell ring and went over to answer. It was most likely his good old friend, Remus Lupin. There had been certain issues surrounding their relationship previously, but Sirius was sure that given a little time, things would go back to normal. Hopefully.

"Harry! Remus is here!" called Sirius up the stairs as he made his way to the door. There was no answer, so Sirius assumed he was probably in the bathroom or something. Sirius reached the door and pulled it open. "Hey! Remus! How have you been?"

"Erm fine…" answered Remus uncomfortably. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sirius.

"Well… no… but your shirt…" answered Remus.

Now Sirius was really confused. He was wearing a plain black shirt. Or was. When he looked down he found that he was dressed quite differently. His shirt was pink, with big yellow text that read, "I Love Werewolves!" and had a picture of Remus' face on it.

"Where did you get that?" asked Remus.

Sirius was confused. Very confused. Until it all snapped together.

"Uh, Remus, I think I just got pranked by Harry…" said Sirius with a grimace.

Remus looked at him a couple seconds and then begin to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, its not that funny…" said Sirius, slightly annoyed.

Remus continued laughing but managed to struggle out, "He got… you really good… padfoot… you've lost your touch!"

"I have not lost my touch!" exclaimed Sirius as he turned around to march into his house. He didn't get very far as he tripped and fell face first into a cake. Remus continued to roar with laughter as Sirius slowly got back up and wiped his face with his sleeve. Sirius was slightly red in the face as he yelled up the stairs, "Harry James Potter!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Potter!" came the harmonious voice of several chocolate frogs positioned on the stairwell. Harry finally appeared at the top of the stairs and bowed a couple times.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!"

Remus was still roaring with laughter and Sirius looked like he finally resigned. "Why don't you guys take a seat in the living room, I'll be back in a minute after I clean myself up."

And with that, Sirius went to go clean himself off. Remus high fived Harry for a job well done, but in the back of Harry's head, alarm bells were going off. Since when did a Marauder go quietly?

A couple minutes later.

"So, Harry, Remus, how about some lunch?" said Sirius as he reentered the room where Harry and Remus were sitting.

"Sure, what are we having?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I think its time for a feast. I got a couple whole baked chickens in the oven that are done" said Sirius as they made their way to the dining table. Sirius went over to the oven and pulled out three chickens and put one on each of their plates. Harry chuckled nervously. It was a ton of food, but that wasn't the problem. Harry sent a sideways glance at Remus and grinned.

"Hey Remus… Want to trade? I kind of like mine less crispy" asked Harry, knowing Remus' taste. Remus agreed and the two traded plates. Harry spared a glance at Sirius, who grimaced. Harry grinned as he thought he had beat Sirius at the game. He picked up his fork and knife and prepared to dig in, when suddenly the chicken got up on two drumsticks.

"Uh oh…" murmured Harry. He knew where this was going.

The chicken dived at him as a thundering voice came from seemingly inside the chicken shouting, "EAT MOAR BEEF!" Harry found himself tackled to the ground by the chicken's surprising strength. Harry wrestled the monstrosity as Remus turned and high fived Sirius. After a couple minutes, Harry slowly got up, holding a drumstick in one hand. He was covered in liquid fat from head to toe.

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus in the eerie silence. They had stopped laughing. Then all of a sudden, all three started cracking up again.

"You still got it old friend!" said Remus to Sirius.

"Thought being a professor would make you rusty Moony!" replied Sirius.

Harry reveled in the warmth at seeing the marauders together. They laughed and joked throughout the day. Harry went to bed early but he heard Sirius and Remus talking downstairs, recalling fond old memories. Harry had a game tomorrow, and it was important. This game determined if he had a say about how the finals went down. Not to mention that it would allow him to talk to some people in charge about how the event would be arranged. Harry sighed to relieve the pressure as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next day, before the game.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to another exciting Quidditch match. This one will decide who has a chance to go down in history as the winner of the Quidditch World Cup! Now, the first team I'm sure you all know now. The rising stars of this cup, the black horse of the race, welcome the Scottish National Team and the youngest seeker to ever play professional Quidditch, Harry Potter!"

The crowd roared as the Scottish team came racing out with Harry in the back, his blue and white robes billowing behind him. Harry smirked as he thought of something. If, for some random chance, he didn't have a fan base from being the infamous Boy Who Lived, he certainly had one now!

"Now Scotland has just come out of an easy match with Peru and they are looking ready to go today. The Chasers definitely look better than did at the beginning of the season, and their going to need the extra know how for todays match. Now introducing their opponents, one of the favorites of this year! Ireland!"

The Irish team came flying out, looking ready to go for action. Harry quickly surveyed his competition. Aidan Lynch was not the best seeker. In fact, he had several major flaws that made him a very mediocre seeker to say the least. Lynch had a hard time pulling out of dives, and often ended up crashing into the ground. That wasn't to say he couldn't catch a snitch, but he most likely had difficulty in maneuvering against another seeker.

No, the real trouble was the chasers Mullet, Troy, and Moran. They had exceptional teamwork and were well versed veterans in the game. Harry had to catch the snitch quickly so as not to risk a repeat of the previous timelines finals.

Soon enough, the balls were in the air and the game was a go.

Mullet was the first to grab the quaffle, as he weaved under two of Harry's teammates and tossed the ball upward. The ball was caught by Troy who carried it forward unperturbed for several seconds before throwing it halfway across the pitch to Moran, he spun his broom around to hit the quaffle with a tail flick into the middle post. The crowd ate it up as the quaffle reset.

Harry turned his attention to his task at hand. It was only going to get worse unless he did something. Harry looked to Lynch and found him also lazily circling the pitch. Harry turned his head to look back in front of him and saw a streak of gold in his peripheral vision. He quickly looked in the general direction and spotted a tiny glint of gold, but it was across the pitch. Harry quickly glanced at Lynch, who hadn't noticed the snitch, but was closer to the snitch than he was. Harry found the snitch again and tracked its movement and noticed it was heading in a downward arc. Harry again turned to Lynch as an idea formed in his head.

He could just simply use Krum's Wronski Feint, but where was the fun in that.

Harry took off full speed towards Lynch, who turned and saw him. Thinking the snitch was somewhere around him or between him and Harry, who quickly looked around, but didn't see the snitch, as it was a bit away. Harry cocked back his hand and made a fist as he raced towards Lynch, whose eyes widened. It was too late for him to move anywhere. Harry smirked as he was very close to Lynch now, moving at high speed. He threw his fist forward and Lynch closed his eyes. Harry stopped his fist and pushed all of his own weight towards the side to do a corkscrew move, blazing passed Lynch like a ghost.

The crowd went crazy as the announcer yelled out, "A perfectly executed Transylvanian tackle by Harry Potter! Its been a while since-" and the announcer rambled on. Harry smirked. That man was about to miss something rather important.

Harry traveled at an arc and was nearing the snitch now. Harry thought everyone else probably finally figured it out as they started cheering. Now closing the final hundred feet or so, Harry's ears perked up. He heard a distinctive whizzing noise. Harry quickly dived down as a bludger when soaring passed where he was only moments ago. Harry had lost significant momentum in the translation of movement and looked up to see the snitch heading towards him and blinding speed.

If Harry took time to think, he would have missed the snitch. His body moved on its own, grabbing the snitch as it tried to fly by. His hand was a blur to everyone else. Harry paused as his head realized what had just happened and a grin spread across his face. He held the snitch high as the crowd went bananas.

"And that's it folks! Scotland will be heading into the finals to play Bulgaria, who just won their match yesterday! I'm sure it will be an epic match, with the highlight being the seeker duel between Bulgaria's Victor Krum, and Scotland's Harry Potter!"

Harry yelled out, pumping his fist in the air. Looking at the final score, the match was very close. It was 180 for Scotland and 160 for Ireland. He guessed the captain was going to flay the chasers alive. And probably the beaters too for almost getting him killed. None the less, today Harry had changed history, and also, although he may not now, he changed a small part of himself also.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chpater 17: Quidditch Round III**

Harry woke up to a hooting sound this morning. He groggily got up and noticed that it was a little early, though the sun was up and there was a nice breeze signaling that fall would soon draw near. Harry turned to the source of the noise, located in the corner of his room, near the window. It was of course his owl, Hedwig.

Harry got up and patted Hedwig on her head as she perched in her usual manor. She seemed to be getting ready to take a nap, since there wasn't much else to do. Harry sort of felt sorry for the owl, knowing how she felt. He briefly played with the idea of transforming and talking to his owl, but then discarded it. She might become scared and confused, or worse yet, think him a handsome looking black owl. Harry shivered at the strange thought. He hadn't particularly ever tried talking to other owls in his owl form, but noted to himself to try sometime.

Meanwhile, Harry opened up Hedwig's cage. The owl leaped over to Harry and Harry brought her over to the window. He let out a deep sigh for what he was going to do, but he felt that it needed to be done. Harry pulled the window open and looked towards Hedwig.

"Okay girl, you're free to go. I think you'd be better off on your own for now. I know its sudden but its alright. Just don't forget to visit once and a while…" said Harry, drabbling off towards the end as he choked up a little. Hedwig hooted and took off, gliding effortlessly through the air. Harry swallowed as he knew Hedwig understood him. She really was a magical owl.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He still had other things to do. He was planning to go to Diagon Alley today to pick up some potion ingredients, school supplies, and prank materials. The Tri Wizard Tournament was coming and he needed to be prepared.

So Harry quickly gathered his stuff, dawned his cloak, and left a note for Sirius on the table, saying he used the floo. Harry smirked. As if he would ever use the floo willingly. He stepped outside and apparated over to the wizarding worlds Diagon Alley.

Harry sighed as he walked the streets with his head low, pulling forward on his cowl. If people found him, he would be jumped for interviews, if not signing request. There were also those that just tried to latch onto his fame as their tool for whatever they wanted to accomplish. It was worse than last time around, but Harry was used to it. He could even cast a charm so people simply wouldn't take notice of him unless he did something huge.

Harry kept on walking but stopped suddenly when he heard a strange mewing noise. He looked around and heard that it was coming from a small alley way. Harry took about three steps in when he found the source of the noise. It was a small, black kitten. Harry bent down and saw that it was mewing weakly, so most wouldn't even notice the poor animal. Harry's ears were more sensitive than most, as he sometimes could tell if a snitch was near just from the buzz of its wings.

Harry took pity on the animal and looked around. He found a small coffee shop on the other side of the street. Harry went over and grabbed a small bottle of milk, and he grabbed a fish from the fish and chips stall on the sidewalk. Harry made his way back to small animal and laid out its meal. It quickly lapped up the milk and devoured the fish, licking its paws when it was all done. Harry felt a smile sneak its way onto his lips, but that changed when the animal suddenly spoke up.

"Thanks mate, I owe you one!"

Harry blinked. The voice was gruff, but feminine in nature. The cat looked much healthier now and jumped up onto his shoulder.

"What? Don't tell me that the great Harry Potter is surprised from a talking cat? This seriously isn't the weirdest thing you've seen!"

"You know me?"

"Yep! I know all about you. And I know a lot of stuff! Almost everything really."

Harry smirked, "Oh? Like what?"

"Oh… like the fact you're from an alternate future sent back with only a chocolate frog card to keep you sane. Oh and you might want to get out of the street. Although people can't hear me, they're probably going to think you're a little loony. Not that that is a bad thing if you want to follow in Luna's footsteps…"

Harry looked around and saw two or three people staring at him, so he quickly dashed off to the café and ordered a coffee. He sat down and activated a charm to keep the conversation private.

"Name is Captain by the way!"

"Erm, nice to meet you Captain!"

"Ha! You're a lot better than Merlin at this! He almost blasted me to smithereens when he first got back."

"Wait… you knew Merlin?

"Aye lad! You didn't think you were the first one to rewrite history? In fact… you are actually the third! And I, Captain the Cat, will accompany you on this journey! What took you so long to find me anyway!"

"Erm… sorry"

"Oh, no problem. He did show you kind heart back then though" said Captain as the cat nuzzled Harry's cheek, "Now, I won't be of much help, but I'll do what I can. I'm mostly here to observe and know. Think of me as an Encyclopedia, that is written in invisible ink and can only be read when the time is right for the entry."

"Oh… uh… thanks."

"You're welcome. Now come on, you were going to do some shopping for… pranks was it? Oh! I love pranks. This is going to be so much fun!"

Harry continued on his errand, mentally noting how weird this was that an eternal kitten of knowledge was now his familiar.

"Hey! I heard that!"

'_A mind reading eternal kitten of knowledge_', amended Harry.

Captain usually stayed out of sight, and mostly just commented on things that were passing by. So Harry finished up his errands and headed to he ministry before going back home. He had to get ready for the finals that were just around the corner. Except that these were the good kind of finals.

"There are other 'good finals' you know! Remember you fifth year? That was an interesting exam. Same with your first and second years. You have a knack for getting exams canceled, you know that."

'_This could take some getting used to' _thought Harry.

"Don't worry, I'll grow on you!" quipped up Captain.

And thus Harry made another friend and ally. Not to mention that he got a familiar which claimed it was immortal. Harry decided to keep Captain a secret for the moment, but he'd probably show the cat to his friends once the year started. Though, as Captain had told him, they wouldn't be able to hear the cat.

None the less, time passed as always and soon enough, Harry was getting ready for the big game in the locker room as he heard the announcers voice above. His mind was focused. He knew most of this game rested on him, as he knew that the difference in chasers would almost make his seeking skill obsolete. There was a reason that Scotland lost first round last time. They came back better four years from now, most likely due to roster changes, but as of right now, he had to catch the snitch as fast as possible if he wanted his team to win.

Harry raced out at the tail of his team and the crowd roared and chanted his name. He knew that if he was really fourteen he would be scared witless of his situation. But, for now, he enjoyed it, though he was trying to be careful about not letting it get to his. He promised himself he would try his best to stay modest and humble. Fame aside, this was a Quidditch match. Harry turned as he heard another roar for his opponent, Victor Krum.

Krum came out confident as he pumped his fist into the air. Harry knew he would be in for a hard match. But winning wasn't impossible. Harry had some factors weighing in on his side. The main thing he warned himself to look out for was the physical size and weight difference. Although it meant he could speed up slightly faster than Krum, Krum could brush him aside if he wasn't very careful. He wasn't a twig as he was at fourteen last time around, but he was still lean and lightweight. Harry was always a little on the short side, but he took refuge knowing that he didn't have his growth spurt yet and by the time he was twenty, he would be quite a bit taller. Maybe not a giant, but he never felt puny then.

The players gathered around the center of the pitch as the balls were released. The chasers took off quickly in a heated match. The beaters lazily followed the chasers, doing their best to divert bludgers from a slight distance so they wouldn't get away. As for Harry, he thought he was in a real seeker duel for the first time. Harry quickly raised his altitude and circled the pitch. He saw nothing yet. He turned his head to look at Krum, who locked into his gaze. Harry could have sworn he saw something flicker down below Krum. Krum instantly made a dive, and Harry followed milliseconds later, pulling even with Krum.

Harry frantically searched for the snitch during the dive, but he found nothing. Then he realized what was happening, and smirked. Two could play at this game. He locked in, shoulder to shoulder with Krum, who seemed to notice that Harry had caught on, but continued his game anyway. He were moving at blazing fast speed towards the ground. With only inches to spare, Harry pushed off Krum and leveled out. Krum pulled up just in time also. Harry was only vaguely aware of the speaker's voice overhead.

"Did you see that! Krum tried to pull a Wronski Feint, but it seems Harry had caught on and narrowly avoided a collision. This seeker duel is-" and the voice trailed on barely audible.

'_Meh, close enough'_ thought Harry as he lowered his momentum and spun around to face Krum again. Krum met his gaze, sizing him up. Harry's gaze never faltered. Then the two went to opposite ends of the pitch and continued in their search for the valuable Golden Snitch. Once again, Scotland was getting handed to in the game. The current score was forty to one hundred twenty, which Harry could say was better than he thought Scotland would do.

Harry looked to the ground, searching for any shadow that would give him insight to the snitches location. After looking for a minute, he saw six fast moving blurred shadows, most likely casted by the stadium lights overhead. Harry tracked it and tried to find the elevation of the snitch from this, but it was no help since the snitch was moving so fast. Harry flew up more to get a better view, but saw Krum suddenly dive. Harry followed suit without thinking.

Harry looked ahead and didn't see the snitch. Thus Harry assumed it was another attempt at the Wronski Feint. Just as he was about to pull out of the dive, Harry noticed a glint of gold a reasonable distance away, very low to pitch. Harry turned and saw what Krum was doing. He seeker most likely thought Harry wouldn't follow him, and even if Harry didn't, he would have a huge speed advantage to get the snitch. Harry smirked as the locked shoulders again in the dive.

The two pulled up at the same time and were now flying at ridiculous speeds very low to the ground across to pitch towards the snitch. No bludgers were headed their way since both seekers were together. Neither player was using their elbows so it was clean so far. Harry reached out with his hand as the two closed the last couple feet to the snitch. Krum was looking like he was going to make a grab at it also. Then the snitch, true to its nature, suddenly switched directions. Harry saw it fly towards backwards suddenly and it was going to go between them.

Time seemed to slow down as Harry made a quick grab for the snitch. Krum also went for it, already turning his broom in case he needed to pursue. Harry's hand closed around the snitch just as Krum was about to, causing Krum to hit Harry's hand. Not to mention that Krum had turned his broom into Harry's. The two tumbled and rolled as they hit the ground. Shakily, Harry stood up and found that he still managed to hold onto the snitch. Harry raised it into the air in triumph. But the crowd was silent.

Harry doubted it was because of the small crash. Harry turned to look at the scoreboard, wondering if he accidently repeated history. What he saw threw him for a loop.

The final score was two hundred to two hundred.

They had tied.

The pitch was silent and Harry knew why. This had never happened. Especially in the finals.

"It's a tie folks! The judge says the game is to go to penalties!"

Harry sighed. He guessed it was in the rule book but had never been used before. The thing that caught Harry unaware though was that the captain had told him good job for catching the snitch before dragging him into the shooting line. Every player had to take part, including the seekers, beaters, and keepers. Krum's team went first. Their chasers had decent luck as two of the three made their shots against Scotland's seeker. One beater missed his shot and the other made it from dumb luck, and Harry guessed they had never even touched the quaffle before. Then the keeper of Bulgaria tried a shot. Harry had to admit it was well placed, but the Scottish keeper had a diving save. Finally, Krum took his shot. He faked a throw to the right and the keeper actually fell for it, allowing Krum an easy goal on the left post.

Next up was Scotland's turn. The chasers went first and only one of them had luck against Bulgaria's keeper. The beaters were up next, and Harry guessed that he must have played Quidditch when he was a kid because there was a glint in his eyes as he flew into position. He threw up the quaffle and punched it full force towards the keeper, who was knocked through the post when he tried to catch it.

Harry laughed and the audience cheered. The two more shots had to made to tie the match. The next beater came up. He felt the quaffle, as he tried to get a grip on it. Harry put his head into his hands as the man lobbed the ball awkwardly and Bulgarias keeper, who merely batted aside the shot. The pressure was on now. The Scottish keeper stepped up and prepared his shot. He threw a good shot towards the left post and it sailed in as the Bulgarian keeper couldn't keep up. Harry cheered, but then he realized it was all on him. No pressure, right?

Harry grabbed the quaffle and tossed it up and down a couple times to get a feel for it. He was somewhat used to playing chaser, as most games he played with the Weasley's and just for fun in the yard didn't have a seeker, so he was stuck playing chaser. He wasn't brilliant, but he knew how to play. Harry threw the quaffle into the air and waited for it to drop down to broom level. The Bulgarian keeper seemed to think Harry fumbled it, but then Harry spun around his broom, flicking the quaffle with the tail end of his broom. It traveled true and straight right into the left post as the keeper dove to the right.

Harry's whole team cheered and yelled. They were going to another round of shots. The whole Scottish team seemed dead tired, not used to the high stakes tournament final games. Bulgaria lined up for their second round of shots. This time, all three chasers scored, one beater scored, and the keeper made his shot. Krum missed this time due to a brilliant save from the Scottish keeper.

Scottland went up to shoot. This time, two chasers made their shots. Harry was on the edge of his broom as the first beater shot and missed. A single miss would mean they lose the match. The next beater seemed to realize this as he fumbled with the quaffle. He had a decent shot, but the keeper was just better, and made a good dive to save the goal as he kicked the quaffle away. Bulgaria's team cheered and celebrated their win. The Scottish team landed and hung their heads, but most understood it wasn't their time.

The Bulgarian team also landed and shook each of their hands. Krum complemented him on his seeker skill, but told him he wouldn't lose next time and encouraged Harry to pursue pro Quidditch. Harry's teammates clapped him on the back for a brilliant snitch catch. The captain also said he was happy to have Harry on his team this year to make his debut. Unfortunately, he doubted Harry would be on the Scottish team for the next cup, because he would most likely be in the pro leagues if he decided to pursue Quidditch. Harry laughed and said his good byes. He was just happy to have a great time. Not to mention he got to keep the sweet uniform and the custom firebolt from the finals. The broom was the colors of Scottish flag. It was blue with white stripes on the sides. Harry knew it was going in a display case. He had his own firebolt he could use.

After the game, people were still camping around and celebrating. A lot of them were also settling bets. Nobody had bet that there would be a tie, but there had been quite a stir from his seeker duel.

Harry picked up Captain and carefully searched for the Weasley tent and eventually found it towards the outside of the encampment. He hadn't seen his friends for a while and slightly wondered how they would greet him.

Harry was right for worrying.

As soon as he stepped in, he was tackled by Fred, George and Ron. He could hear Captain from his cloak pocket cursing profusely. He saw Ginny and Hermione giggling at his demise. Charlie and Bill stood there with smirks on their faces and Percy was his usual self and had a scowl. Mr Weasley was just chuckling to himself while shaking his head. Harry slowly made his way out and laughed along with the rest.

"Harry! I can't believe you can't believe you actually beat Krum! You're like a legend now! Oh yeah, speaking of which…" Ron turned to Fred and George, "Pay up suckers!"

The twins sighed as they handed over a couple sickeles each. Charlie also got a gallon from Bill. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Betted against me?"

"Oh come on, you were up against freaking Krum. Congrats on the win anyways" said the twins.

Charlie waltzed over and patted Harry on the head, "Haven't seen you in a while Harry, but I know a brilliant seeker when I see one" said Charlie, eying Bill.

Bill sighed and shook his head, muttering something about seekers. Harry grinned and quipped, "What, all those tombs making you rusty Bill?"

Bill grinned and punched him in the arm lightly. Harry laughed and enjoyed the presence of his foster family. Then Harry heard someone else enter the tent. Harry whipped around and came face to face with Sirius. Sirius came over and hugged Harry.

"Brilliant match Harry! Your father would be so proud! By the way, is there something in your pocket?"

Harry almost hit himself on the head as he almost forgot. Guess the cat was out of the pocket. Argh, bad pun, too young for those.

"Alright Sirius, guys, meet Captain!" said Harry as he pulled the small cat out of his pocket.

"Ah yes mortals! Be amazed at the appalling might of the majestic-"

"Aww! He's so cute" said Hermione snatching away Captain and playing with his paws. Harry smirked. If only he could hear the cat. Harry turned his attention away from Captain for a moment.

Harry was still on edge. There was still something of great importance this evening, and he definitely hoped his preparations worked, else this place would become a battlefield.

Suddenly there was a very loud crashing noise that came from outside, followed by utter silence. Harry grinned while the rest of the Weasleys looked frightened. His plan had worked. Captain seemed to realize this too as she gleefully jumped out of Hermione's arms and dashed outside yelling, "Yes! The fools will pay today! They will know to never mess with-" and the cat continued its rant as Harry followed her outside, pulling out several permanent sharpie markers in the process.

What he found in the middle of the camp was amazing. There was Deatheaters, everywhere. But every single one of them was unconscious and they all appeared in the same place. Aurors were already handcuffing them and placing wards around the area.

Harry's plan had been to place apparition wards beneath the usual ones that redirected the apparator if he had certain physical qualities like Deatheaters, such as the Darkmark. They appeared a couple feel above where they were now, and fell a bit, most losing consciousness and maybe breaking a leg. Not to mention knock out gas.

Harry tossed markers over to Fred and George and began unmasking his first Deatheater of the day. It wasn't anyone that he recognized, but Harry preceded with his business anyways. When he was done, the Deatheater had a mustache and goatee drawn on his face. Fred and George seemed to catch and they completely destroyed their Deatheater with rude markings.

Soon enough, almost all of the Deatheaters had face drawings before their masks were put back on and the Auror's were shuttling them over to the ministry for trail. Harry smiled and turned to his friends, who smiled back. Today was a really good day, but Harry knew he had a couple more things to get ready before the coming year. And Tri Wizard Tournament would never be looked upon the same again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Triwizard Thingy**

"Harry! Harry! C'mon get up!" said Hermione, shaking her sleeping friend.

Harry turned his head and muttered groggily as he brought his head off the table. He had fallen asleep during Dumbledore's boring speech. He wiped his cheek which had some drool on it and looked to Ron, who was laughing at his expense, before he noticed that there was food, and proceeded to stuff his face. Some things never change.

"You missed almost the entire speech! How will you know what is happening during the year!? Its, like, the most important speech of the entire year, and you just slept through it! Not even Ron does that!"

"Yeah… Wait hey!" replied Ron.

"Hermione… I think I'll live, plus I already know there is going to be a triwizard tournament thingy. I'm planning to enter."

"What!? That's an ancient tradition; you shouldn't mock it like that! And besides, Dumbledore said that you had to be of age!"

Harry chuckled. Oh the irony… In so many ways. At least he hoped he would be saving Cedric's life at the cost of the boy's fame… or would be fame. "Don't worry your little head about it. Besides, even if I enter, the goblet will only choose the most capable wizard or witch, meaning the person least likely to die. So what if that person is a bit younger?"

Ron looked like he was actually thinking about what Harry said while Hermione refuted Harry. Harry only argued half-heartedly while he chowed down. He looked towards the main table near Dumbledore Mad Eye Moody, who was next to Remus. Harry gathered that he was a guest professor this time around, since Remus' secret was still safe and sound. Harry smirked as he quickly formulated a simple plan.

As the feast slowly came to a close, and people were getting ready to head to bed, Harry stepped to the side and disillusioned himself carefully. Then, slipping under his cloak for double protection, Harry snuck up, slowly but surely, behind "Mad Eye Moody," who was trying to stay engrossed in a conversation where he had to carefully calculate each response.

Moody had just finished talking when he heard a sharp, loud voice, directly behind him, yelling, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody jumped in his seat and fell over. Harry quickly took his goblet and his small pouch on his belt that held his polyjuice potion. The professors would handle the rest.

Harry entered the common room a bit later than usual, but found Ron and Hermione there waiting for him. Harry put on a cheery smile and greeted them. He had told them to go ahead and meet up with him later.

"So? What was that all about?" asked Ron, curious.

"Hm? Oh I was just talking to the new assistant professor, when this weird stuff started happening. The other professors panicked and hauled him off somewhere… wizard's chess?"

"Yeah sure" replied, Ron, reaching over to grab the board and pieces.

Hermione's eye was twitching. She then let out a sigh, and sat down on the side to watch the game. It was no use discussing normal around Harry anymore.

Soon enough, the school was filled up with students from the two other schools, and Harry found himself waiting around in anticipation as he planned to actually "enter" in a way this time. He imagined that Voltemort would be having a laugh when he heard Harry actually entered himself into the tournament. But then again, the joke would be on him.

So one night, Harry woke up while it was still dark and got Ron up too, and the two headed down under the cover of Harry's trusty cloak.

"So you found a way to get past the age line?"

"Yeah, I got a theory."

"Neat! Hope it works though, don't want to end up like Fred and George…"

Harry sighed, in all honesty, he thought he could probably just walk through the age line due to special situation, but trolling the goblet and Dumbledore would be just as good he figured.

So Harry ripped a good sized piece of parchment and wrote his name on it. Then he crumpled it into a ball and tossed it from a couple feet back into the goblet of fire. It went straight in and disappeared into the flames.

Ron was speechless.

"Hey it worked! Ron… Ron? Hello!? Anyone in there?" asked Harry, waving his hand in front of Ron's face. Ron was completely unresponsive.

Harry sighed at his friend. Captain crawled out of Harry's pocket, observed the situation, and instantly had an evil smile on her face. She crawled up and told Harry and a devilish smirk appeared on his face.

A quick trip to certain hidden room later, Harry was back with a pumpkin juice box, and Ron was still dazed. Harry carefully punched the straw into the box and went closer to Ron. Then, ever so carefully, Harry lifted the straw up to Ron's nose and put it in a little. He squeezed the box, right as he noticed Ron's eyes go glossy. Harry quickly hid the juice box in the dark.

"Wow… I'm shocked! I can't believe you did it Harry! You outsmarted Dumbledore! And… Why does my throat feel slightly wet and my thirst strangely quenched? That's weird… I don't remember drinking anything…?" *

Harry kept himself from breaking out in spontaneous laughter as he replied, "Dunno, but aren't you going to enter?"

"Oh, yeah" replied Ron.

And thus the two got their names into the selection process.

**Footnotes:**

1- Its from Clannad. A wonderfully funny and sad anime. A beautiful story though.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Dragon Slayer Potter**

Harry waited, not at all nervous, in the tent as the other champions went out to fight their dragons. Somehow he had ended up with the horntail again. The goblet had chosen him, since naturally he had the highest chance of success having one once before. Of course there was an uproar and other hoopla associated with the incident, but why get bogged down with details.

Harry knew had to do something flashier this time. Even if he didn't win, he kind a wanted to be remembered as a competitor in this. And what was wrong with wanted credit for your accomplishments? Harry had left Captain with Hermione and Ron since he could technically only bring his wand. Captain was ticked off, but she would calm down eventually, if only to settle for scratching Ron's face off for no reason at all.

Harry heard the crowd roar outside as it was finally his turn. Harry took a deep breath and got up and walked into the stadium. In front of him was a golden egg. Harry knew it was a trap, but he went forward anyway. Seconds later, a monstrous beast landed in front of him. The dragon opened its mouth and Harry dove to side, narrowly missing a jet of fire as he hid behind a rock. Harry saw a little smoke, and followed the trail down to his cloak. Harry grimaced in frustration as he saw his cloak was singed. He quickly put it out. Harry clenched his jaw. He liked this cloak, and now that dragon was going to pay.

Harry jumped out from behind the rock as the dragon let loose another stream of fire. Harry put a fire repelling shield up. The flames passed harmlessly by him, and he could of sworn the dragon looked very confused. Harry smirked as he made a complicated wand motion, before pointing at the dragon.

Seconds later the, dragon was transfigured into a chicken. A giant chicken. The chicken cocked its head to the side. Harry couldn't help it, he broke out laughing.

The audience was silent for a minute, before they joined in. The scene looked ridiculous. Harry was going to have an easy win. Or so they thought.

The chicken straightened its head again. Harry looked up, wiping the tears away. Then he heard a weird sound.

"Cluck cl- BLAAAAAAH"

Harry quickly dived to the side as a jet of flame passed where he was only seconds earlier. The chicken advanced forward, bringing down its beak at an insane speed at Harry. Harry rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding death.

The crowd wasn't laughing anymore.

The only thought that was going through Harry's mind was, '_Why is it always the chickens?'_

Captain smirked. She knew why. It was all because of a green clad hero with a sword and shied who liked to break pots. But that was another story.

'_Well it's at least not as bad as the dragon, since it doesn't have talons…'_

Harry had still not learned to avoid tempting fate. The chicken brought up one of its feet, revealing razor sharp instruments of destruction. Harry's eyes widened, before he quickly scrambled to the side and transfigured a barrier to block the strike.

"Alright this is insane!" yelled Harry as he jumped out from behind his cover, brandishing his wand towards the creature. He thought for half a second about transfiguring it into a fish or something, before discarding the idea. Who knows what might happen? Instead, Harry returned the beast to its original form.

The dragon was now very confused. Only seconds earlier he had grown taller and had feathers, before being returned to his original state. It mattered not though, since this pipsqueak in front of him was most likely the cause, and it was going to die a terrible death. The dragon reared back to swipe its talons when a jet of blue light hit its face.

Harry took a second to catch his breath after he obliviated the dragon by hitting its eye. It was now curiously looking around, while Harry dashed in and grabbed the egg. Why didn't he think of this earlier? Harry dashed away with the egg, and the match was over. The judges looked towards each other for a second, before writing down scores.

Harry glanced up and saw that he got straight fours. It seemed as if the judges weren't too impressed. The crowd saw the scores and boo'ed the judges. Harry's performance had been the most entertaining by far, if a bit impractical. Harry sighed, it didn't' really matter, since, in the end, it all came down to your maze solving skills.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** **Swimming With The Fishies**

Harry woke up feeling very drowsy. He dragged himself over to get dressed, slapping on his usual uniform. He looked over towards Ron's bed and noticed he wasn't there. Peculiar.

Harry made his way to the common room and found that there were only a couple people here and there. Harry scratched his head. Was he forgetting something important?

While he was in his thoughts, Captain jumped onto his shoulder. Harry wasn't ready for it and ended up sprawled on the ground. "Hey Captain... Where is everybody?"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"No I'm Harr-"

A very dark look from Captain cut Harry short. Harry scratched the back of his head, "My bad. So where is everybody?"

"Today is the day of the second task!"

Harry froze. He sort of forgot about that. Harry quickly started sprinting towards the Great Lake, before remembering he hadn't eaten yet. Harry quickly ran back up, grabbed several bars of chocolate, and dashed over to the lake.

After a quick sprint at top speed, Harry arrived as everybody was heading out to the lake. By chance, Neville was the one to greet him again.

"Harry! You made it. We were thinking you might have forgotten!" Said Neville with a smile, thinking he was making a funny joke. Harry chuckled nervously as he headed out to the lake. Captain leapt off and started walking, definitely not intending to get wet anytime soon.

"Champions, on your ready, get set, go!"

Harry dived into the water and casted the bubble head charm that Cedric had previously used. He then transfigured his hands and feet so they were webbed, and quickly enough, he had pulled ahead of Krum and Flue in the race.

Harry descended down until he neared the ocean floor. There was plenty of exotic and magical wildlife. Harry could have sworn he heard some chipper tune from a crab along the lines of " under the sea..." But maybe it was just his imagination.

Harry was swimming along just fine till... WHAM!

Something swimming quickly over to the right smacked into Harry. Harry recoiled before looking to see what had hit him, and it was... a dolphin.

"Weird... I didn't know there dolphins in this lake" thought Harry.

"Of course you didn't, that's why your human" replied a voice in Harry's head. Harry looked around before realizing that it was the dolphin.

"Magical dolphin?"

"Depends in your definition of magical!" replied the dolphin telepathically before speeding off. That was fine and dandy, but Harry's cloak was caught with its fin.

Before Harry knew what was happening, he was whisked away by the dolphin a good bit of distance. Soon enough, the dolphin halted suddenly, in front of another dolphin, that was wearing a strange hat.

"Alright, I finalized those plans, and we should be good to go-"

"What is that you brought along?!" questioned the dolphin with the hat.

The first dolphin seemed to go wide eyed as it noticed that Harry was still there. But it's eyes were not as wide as Harry's, who was trying to take in the scene before him.

There was a giant structure, akin to a rocket ship, protruding from a synthetic cave built into the rocks on the ocean floor. Along with that, there were a lot of dolphins busily swimming around.

This made Harry remember something that Captain had told him before, "Humans are the third most intelligent beings in earth. Above you are dolphins, and then me."

Harry had thought this was a joke and had written it off as such, but apparently, that ridiculous cat knew what it was talking about.

A strange phrase woke Harry from his thoughts.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to kill him."

"Wait, what!?"

"Oh? It talks?"

"What do you mean kill me? I didn't even do anything."

"Not yet."

"Yes, not ye- Wait what. I'm not even planning anything."

"We'll, you know our secret so we have to get rid of you"

"What secret?" answered Harry.

" You know how we're getting out of here and leaving to our home pla- Ouch what was that for?" Said the one that dragged Harry here as he got smack by the one in a hat.

"Well, you should let me go, cause I might be able to help you, you know, with a cover story. I am Harry Potter, you know?"

"Hmm... Alright, but what if you tell someone?"

"Uhh, well you know how... dumb humans are. They'll never believe me!"

The one in the hat chuckled, " I like this kid. Alright your free to go. Hey you, escort this kid out of here."

A couple seconds later, Harry was racing through the water at high speed again, wondering what the heck happened. To his surprise, Harry was there first, and found Ron floating there. Knowing better than last time, Harry quickly undid Ron's binds and jetted upwards. The dolphin left him near the surface and left with a dolphin screech. Harry shivered, he would never be able to look at sea mammals the same ever again.

When Harry emerged with Ron in tow, he heard everybody start cheering. Someone helped him out of the water and gave him a towel while he waited for Krum and Fleur. The whole affair proceeded the same as past time, and soon enough, they were awarding points.  
This time, Harry came in first, followed by Krum, and finally Fleur. This helped him out quite a bit in the final standings going into the third task. He was tied for first overall, which meant he would get to enter the maze first again. Harry sighed, there was one major problem left. The dark lord.


	21. Endgame

**Chapter 21: Endgame**

Harry sighed heavily as he dragged himself to the starting line for the maze race. He didn't particularly feel up for fighting Voldy today. And there was always the chance that Voldy was not completely incompetent this time around, and his work on Horcrux destruction charms was a complete waste.

"Cheer up Potter! After this you won't have to worry about that guy anymore!" said Captain, popping out from under his cloak. The cat insisted that it be brought along for the ride.

Harry nodded. There wasn't anything in particular to fear. Except perhaps death. He had grabbed another wand from Ollivander's. He had thought about trying to borrow the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's, but decided it would only make them more suspicious of his actions.

Well at least the prize money would go to great use.

Harry was up to enter the maze first. He faintly heard a voice call out ready set go, before he sprinted into the darkness.

Once he was inside, Harry looked around. There wasn't anything really different about the killer maze. It was still dark, and miserable. Harry looked left and right grimly before marching towards the left.

"Wrong way!" came Captains voice.

Harry grumbled and turned around. This was not going to be very fun.

Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Left, Right, Right, Straight, Right.

Why couldn't just make this a right handed maze or something.

Harry saw some hazy gas ahead. As he approached it started to take form. The bogart turned into Harry's greatest fear again.

"No! Not paperwork again! Gah!"

Harry quickly cast an incinerating charm and continued sprinting.

"Uh, Harry, you just made a fireball..."

"Yeah so?"

"This is a hedge maze! Made of leafy greens!"

Harry's eyes widened as he cast a look over his shoulder. The leafy green was definitely on fire, but the hedges were regrowing as they burned, making the fire worse. And to top it off, the blazing inferno was following Harry as he ran along.

"Ahh!" Harry yelled as he ran for his life. The next thing he knew, everything was upside down.

"Well, at least it's a sign I'm going the right way…" muttered Harry as he did not dare to slow down. He simply had to reverse all his choices, right?

Soon enough, Harry was out of the golden mist that turned everything upside down. Unfortunately though, the next obstacle decided to show itself. The riddle sphinx was found blocking Harry's passage through the maze. He could hear its voice drown out, "First think of the person who lives-"

_Wham!_

Harry delivered a clean round house kick to the sphinx's head and continued running.

"Ooo, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Well, neither did I!" replied Harry as he just kept running. Up ahead he saw a familiar figure of Victor Krum caught up in a brief duel with Fluer. They briefly glanced to see Harry approaching.

"Move, move! Run!" yelled Harry as he kept sprinting. Seconds later, Fluer and Victor were on his heels also running away from the danger.

"What did you do!?" yelled Victor.

"Why do you assume it's automatically my fault! It could be a maze trap you know!"

"Hm!? Well is it a maze trap?"

"Well, no. You see there was a boggart, and then paper work, and then well…"

As Harry tried to explain, Captain was laughing ridiculously.

'"Hey! Did you try a water charm to put it out!" yelled Fleur from behind them.

"Uh, no. But if you want to turn around and cast that, be my guest!"

Fleur shook her head as she started chanting and making the correct wand movements. She shot a jet of water directly at the flames. The water quickly turned to steam. And the steam had oxygen in it. Seconds later, there was a loud explosion. The three champions were sent flying and ended up in a mess on the ground.

Harry slowly made his way to his feet. Well at least the fire was out. Harry quickly checked to make sure Victor and Fleur were alive, before continuing on his way to the cup.

Harry neared the final stretch, and found himself chased by spiders again. It was always to spiders. Well no matter. Harry sucked up his breathe and dived for the cup, it was now or never.

As soon as his fingers touched the cool metal, he felt the tug at his naval, and he was whisked away to some other place.

Of course it was the graveyard. And Harry was ready for that.

Harry quickly jumped to his feet, ready to dodge any curse that was going to be thrown at him. But none came. Instead there was a clapping sound. It echoed through the graveyard like a phantom opera. Confused Harry looked around. He was very confused at what he say.

Standing before him was Lord Voldemort.

"Well, Mr Potter. I'm glad you could make it."

"But… how? You were…"

Voldemort smirked, "Ah yes, you see I'm not the Voldemort you once knew. I am from the future. But I don't expect you to-"

"You're from the future too!?"

"Wait, what?"

Now it was Voldemort's turn to be confused. He had spent a good bit of time trying to prepare for this moment, and he had calculated a good bit of things, and had to think something would just happen on fate, but he did not expect Harry Potter from the future to show up here.

Just then, Captain jumped out from Harry's cloak. Voldemort was very startled.

"Oh god, not you again! Demon cat!" yelled Voldemort, quickly pulling out his wand and pointing it at the cat.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Captain, "Well, how do you explain this?"

"You see, I thought I could hitch along with the dark wizard that traveled in time before you-"

"Wait before me!"

"Hold on, I'm getting there… Yeah, so I tried to act as an evil cat so I could tag along with him, but I think I took it too far…"

"Too far! You crazy cat, you nearly got me killed twenty times in two days!" yelled Voldemort.

Harry sighed. It didn't matter where this guy was from, the plan was the same.

"Prepare yourself!"

"Hm?" Voldemort turned to face Harry again.

A large circle of glowing blue energy surrounded the area Voldemort was standing. Harry chanted and completed a long series of wand movements, which created images on the floor. Once the transmutation circle was drawn on the ground, Harry finished by pointing his wand at Voldemort. Sparks were now violently flying off of the ground. "Chain Horcrux Destroyer!" yelled Harry.

A large crack of thunder was heard, and the visible effects of the spell were gone as quickly as they came.

"Ha, now you're a mere mortal Voldemort!"

"Hm? Oh you didn't know? And Captain didn't tell you? Hahaha! Oh that's rich. I wonder how long you were working on that spell for! My soul fragments didn't come back with me! I have no horcruxes here!"

Harry stared blankly. Then he yelled in frustration.

"Well, it's still a duel to the death! Bring it Moldy Shorts!"

"Oh I intend to Mr. Potter!"

Both wizards pointed their wands at each other. Harry noticed that Voldemort also had a different wand than before. So they each had two wands. Interesting. Harry was about to fire his first curse when he heard a chuckling from behind him.

Voldemort froze and stared. Harry turned around and found the source of the noise. It was Captain the Cat.

"Well, you see… you guys can't die yet. I need both of you for something."

"What?" answered both wizards.

"Yeah, I kind of use time travelers for my own purpose you know. That's why I made those chocolate frog cards…"

"Wait, chocolate frog cards?"

Harry quickly pulled his out and flipped it over. Sure enough, in the bottom corner, it read "_Made by Captain Corp_" in small font. Harry looked up and found that Voldemort was also inspecting his card. Wait a minute.

"You have a frog card!?"

"What? Yeah! Of course I do! In fact I grabbed it when my curse reflected off of you and killed me. The second time. Saved my life!"

"Have you figured it out yet?" said Captain, with a wild smirk on the cats face.

"So if a wizard holds his own chocolate frog card… he can time travel? What kind of retarded system is that! I mean, who would be vain enough to carry around their own-"

Harry caught himself and rubbed his temple. Well there were a couple wizards he guessed, considering the insurmountable evidence. Moreover, the situation right now was very surreal, even more so than his time traveling experience. Up until now it had felt like a game, but now there was this unknown factor.

Harry quickly switched his train of thought.

"So what do you need time travelers for anyways?" Harry asked the seemingly innocent question. Voldemort also looked at Captain, wondering exactly the same thing.

"Well, it is quite simple really. For each time disturbance, or change, you caused, it creates a certain amount of flux energy. With each one, however, the flux grows exponentially. At some major turning point, the flux will be too large for the time frame to handle. Makes sense?"

"Sure" said Harry waving his hand. "But that still doesn't explain why you need time travelers." Voldemort nodded and seemed lost in thought.

"You see, all that energy has to go somewhere right? So why not me? I get stronger and stronger for each traveler that exists. But the energy is only released when the traveler dies you see. And two of you happen to be the last two time travelers I need! After the two of you... I'll have enough power to take the void for myself!" Captain had a dangerous smile and began to gather an outrageous amount of energy.

"Um, so what are you going to do to us…" Harry asked nervously. There was something wrong with this situation. Very wrong with this situation.

_Crack!_

The ground cracked. A faint glow was shining through the small crack in the Earths crust. Or was a crack in something else?

_Crack!_

The crack grew exponentially till it filled the entire grave field. The eerie white glow filled the area, piercing through the darkness. Captain's eyes were now glowing as a cat's does in the dark. Except it was not the usual whimsical look. It was the eye of beast that was prepared to do whatever it had to get what it wanted.

The small cat mutated.

Its front two paws grew first. Growing out before slamming into the ground, pulling the cat up. The back two followed. They slowly its body morphed into that of a beast. Harry's eyes went wide and so did Voldemorts. That was not of this world. But more frighteningly…

It was not magic either.

_Crash!_

The ground shattered under the beast's weight. As soon as the three fell through the hole, it was closed up and sealed. Harry landed on a type of ground. It was strange because it was clear. That wasn't it. The room was white and expanded in all directions. Harry looked down.

He was standing on nothing.

There was nothing there. He could walk where he wanted. He felt weightless. He was weightless.

Surrounding him were clocks of various sizes and shapes. There were unique digital clocks that were yet to be invented alongside sundials from ancient history. There were also mirrors that reflected mirages of different moments in Harry's life. Upon closer inspection, Harry found that he didn't recognize some. Perhaps that wasn't a replay of his life, but gates to other dimensions? What was this place!?

Before Harry and Voldemort was a beast of epic proportions. It was roughly five times Harry's size and was menacing in every way possible. And it looked like it had every intention to kill them.

Harry looked over to Voldemort and found that he did not have to stare up at him anymore. In fact, he was back in his older body. Voldemort next to him looked quite different as well.

"Your fate is sealed. Once you two die here, the energy pent up will be released in such a way that even limbo will fall apart. And I will be the one to rewrite the world!"

Harry looked at Voldemort. The two arch rivals were going to cooperate on this one. Harry to save his friends and the world, and Voldemort to save the land he wants to rule. Harry turned to Captain. "You still haven't answered my question. Why are you doing this? Why do you need to take over this place?"

"You don't understand do you? It's useless. I'm immortal! And I have already grown bored of everything. I'm done killing time. Now I will become a omnipotent force! Now let me show you my power!"

Before he could do anything, a bus with flames trailing behind it appear with a flash of light, slamming directly into Captain, knocking the cat over and into a clock on the side. The clock cracked under pressure, but the digital LED did not break. The bus was gone as quickly as it came.

"What the heck was that Potter!" demanded Voldemort.

"That was public transportation in the wizarding world. Also known as the Knight Bus" answered Harry with a smirk evident on his face.

"When I take over the wizard world, I am going to confiscate that. Immediately."

"You do that" was Harry's answer.

The cat was staggering to get back to its feet. Why had the Knight Bus come here after that little gum incident? And who did Captain want to take the void from? The demonic cat had a furious look on its face as it stared at Harry and Voldemort. Then Harry realized something, that stare was not directed at him. Harry slowly turned around.

There stood a strange dog. The dog had a clock as a body that made a slow daunting noise. Runes on Captain's paw began to glow.

"You!" growled Captain.

"What is this!?" was Voldemort and Harry's response.

"I am the watch dog" came the being's answer. Harry had to admit that the dog had a sense of humor if nothing else. The watch dog then spoke to Captain in a booming voice. "You're killing time? Surely you remember our one rule… don't you?" The watch dog slowly smiled with a creepy grin.

Captain snarled and leapt forward. The demonic cat's claws protruded as it raced towards the watch dog. The cat was stopped in midair, as if time itself had temporarily stopped.

"Too soon. Goodbye Captain."

"Noooooooooooooo…"

The runes on Captain's paw began to glow brighter and Captain's body began to wrinkle. Time sped forward as all the millennia Captain had lived finally caught up. In seconds, Captain was reduced to dust. The watch dog turned to Harry and Voldemort. Harry felt a small sting on his hand. He looked to find a rune there, exactly the same as Captains.

"I guess there is a new opening as a guardian of the void. Though only one of you two can win that title…" said the watch dog cryptically.

Harry saw that Voldemort had a similar mark on his hand. Harry quickly drew his wand as Voldemort went for his. "So this is what it has come down to Potter!" said Voldemort.

"Wouldn't have it any other way old chap!" replied Harry.

Harry flicked his wrist to fire off a curse, but nothing happened.

"What!? Hold on a second!" Harry tapped his wand against his hand, before banging it against the ground. "Why won't it work!"

Voldemort laughed historically before raising his own wand. "Goodbye Potter! _Avada Kedavra_!" and once again, nothing happened.

The watch dog grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Magic doesn't quite work the same around here! Its more about the emotion rather than the wand or the words."

Harry got up. "Well, muggle style it is then!"

Harry ran straight at Voldemort who was still fiddling with his wand. He delivered a clean jump kick right to Voldemort's torso and sent him tumbling along the ground before he smashed into a grandfather clock. The glass on the clock broke and Voldemort fell through the shimmering darkness.

Harry raised an eyebrow before cautiously following his trajectory to the clock. He turned to the watch dog as if to ask for an explanation.

"Well… This IS the fabric that hold space and time together. You better follow up and make sure he went down for the count and lost his rune, otherwise you might see him in a decade or so unexpectedly!"

Harry grumbled as he slowly stepped into the cavity of the grandfather clock.

Harry found himself suddenly at the edge of some kind of stage. The spot where he had emerged was still shimmering strangely. The sight in front of Harry shocked him though. Voldemort was there too, with his jaw dropped to the floor.

The stage held a young Tom Riddle below a banner that read fifth grade spelling bee. A booming voice came from the other side of the stage as Harry heard.

"Mr Riddle. Could you please spell Knack"

"Could I have the root of the word please?"

Harry didn't hear the rest as he was too busy cracking up. Harry gasped for air as he tried to breath through his fits of laughter. Suddenly Harry felt a sharp blow to his temple as Voldemort throttled him through the shimmering gate again. Harry fell back out the other side in the void again. Harry quickly bounced to his feet as Voldemort re-emerged from the other world. Harry noticed that the glass had repaired itself after Voldemort had left.

"You will never speak of that again!" yelled Voldemort as he dashed forwards.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't hear you. Could you spell that out for me?" Harry muttered as he dodged a low kick. Harry quickly leapt back to put some room between him and Voldemort.

Voldemort was now very annoyed . He closed his eyes and concentrated. Harry looked on, wondering what the dark lord was planning. Harry was astounded though when a green hilted rapier materialized in Voldemort's hand.

"Oh come one that has to be cheatin-" Harry was cut off as Voldemort dashed at him again. Harry leaned back to avoid the first vertical strike. Unfortunately, Voldemort saw his opening and kicked Harry as he was open. Harry stumbled backwards and landed on what felt like another large clock. Voldemort was standing over him and punched him straight through.

Harry emerged at the other end and landed on some type of stone. Harry rubbed this cheek.

"Aw, ouch. I guess I kind of deserved that one. Hmm, where am I?" Harry looked around to find that the room was silent and there were a bunch of people staring at him dressed in medieval clothes. And stranger still was the scene that was in front of all those people on the other side of the room.

Harry saw a version of himself dressed in peasants clothes kneeling before the throne, which had a familiar looking woman sitting on it. Harry raised an eye brow before muttering one word, "Luna?"

Harry quickly used a wandless spell to summon a sword from a nearby knight and turned just in time to block Voldemort who was just coming out of the void. The two exchanged a couple blows before Harry found himself being punched back into the void.

Harry emerged back in the white void. Voldemort seemed as if he had gained the upper had somehow. Harry grimaced and ran over to a nearby clock. Hopefully this one was better, though Harry as he punched the LCD clock and jumped in. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Voldemort running to follow him.

Harry fell onto some kind of metal floor this time. Harry picked himself up to find himself staring at the back of some sort of alien council. They were large, slug like, and ugly looking, but dressed in tuxedos. What was queer was that Harry saw a version of himself at the front of the room in chains.

"Harry Potter! The high Vogon council finds you guilty of all charges. We sentence you to death by poetry followed by being ejected out the air lock. Any last words?"

Harry found himself twitching at the absurdity of the scene. Harry climbed on top of the table and yelled, "Objection!"

All eyes turned to Harry. The Vogon became extremely confused. The other Harry simply stared up, before commenting, "Where the heck is your towel?"

"My towel!?" replied Harry confused. "Never mind that! That is not the culprit you are looking for. This is!" said Harry as he turned and pointed to Voldemort who had just stumbled into this dimension.

"What? Why are you pointing at me? I'm going to take you down!" said Voldemort. Of course, this only served to solidify his guilt in the Vogon's eyes. Faster than he could blink, Voldemort was quickly over run by a great number of Vogon.

A Vogon across the room felt like he needed to comment, "I think we have to do the paperwork first to bring this man under arrest!"

"Ah yes of course, how could we forget!"

And the next second brought desks in front of every Vogon as they hurried along with their paper work. Voldemort was standing there dazed at what had just happened. Harry climbed down from his table and walked over to Voldemort, before pulling back his arm and delivering a sharp upper cut to the dark lord. Voldemort fell to the ground out cold. Harry noticed that the rune on Voldemort's hand began to disappear, and his began to glow.

The other Harry, across the room walked up to him. "Thank you very much. I wouldn't have made it without you. Now, my friends are waiting for me. I don't know how to thank you, except with this."

The other Harry handed him a small towel that was sky blue in color. He then gave Harry a thumbs up and ran out the door of the room. Harry stared at the towel for a minute before tossing it aside. Harry waltzed back through the gate of the void and ended up face to face with the watch dog again.

"Uhh… hi?"

"Yes… hi indeed."

"So, am I the guardian thing now?"

"Yes, you are the guardian thing now."

"So… I'm going to be blunt. What the heck does the guardian of the void do?"

"Huh? I don't know. Whatever you want. Just don't be stupid, and never, ever, ever, waste time. Oh yeah, and you're immortal now until you give up the seal."

"Uh, so I have to try and make people's lives better or something?"

"Sure, let's go with that. Now… I'm out. Enjoy yourself Mr Potter."

"I'll try to."

And with that the watch dog disappeared. Harry looked around at the white room with infinite clocks. Infinite possibilities. He would never be bored again. Harry found a grin creeping onto his face. Oh the havoc that could be caused and the adventures that could be had.

Harry slowly walked over to a nearby hourglass and put his hand on the time piece. He was the master of his own destiny. And perhaps every other destiny that was out there. Maybe he should be more responsible with this power. Of course, responsibility was relative.

Harry smashed the glass on the time piece and found himself whisked away to yet another dimension.


	22. Another End

**Author's Note:** A good number of people expressed that they didn't understand the ending. I guess it was a little over the top, but it remains the ending I envisioned. This is an alternative end, deviating from the point where Harry reaches the graveyard. This chapter is for all my readers who stuck with the story through to the end!

**Chapter 22: Yet Another End**

Harry tumbled as he reached the graveyard. He slowly got himself off of the ground, before feeling the pull on his body flinging him across the yard. Once again he found himself pinned the wall, except this time he was staring down a masked death eater, who would no doubt try and perform the ritual to revive Voldemort. Typical.

But this time it was going to be different.

Harry mostly ignored the ritual speech that was being chanted by the death eater. He instead mentally prepared himself for the task at hand. He had made sure everything was ready to go the previous day, but one could never be too sure.

Harry saw the death eater approach him with a knife and cut his arm. It stung. But Harry noticed this time that the knife was probably not sanitized in any way. He had better get that checked out when he got back. Another death eater came forward and threw the homunculus Voldemort into the pot. Harry could have sword that violin orchestras were playing in the background as the dark lord slowly rose up, staring at Harry with cold eyes.

"Ahh, Mr Potter. We meet face to face!" said Voldemort in a raspy voice.

Harry was practically giggling on inside as he saw Voldemort's arrogance. The fool believed he was going to win.

"Whats wrong? Trembling in fear Potter?" asked Voldemort, showing fake concern. Voldemort then called over one of the death eaters to call forth his army. Harry let him do it. It was going to be more fun with an audience.

Seconds later, after a painful scream of agony, the graveyard was choc full of death eaters. Voldemort put on a characteristic smirk. "Mr Potter. May I introduce my army! Now you must be wondering how I have come back? How did I know that you would enter in the cup? Hm? Come on, don't be shy! Ask!"

Harry decided to entertain him a little.

"How did you get me here?" asked Harry in a fake trembling voice.

"Hahaha! That's the best part! I thought I would have to enter you in by a special case by fooling the goblet, but turns out, you did that yourself!" answered Voldemort with glee. The army of death eaters also let out a sadistic laugh. Harry chuckled to himself and Captain, now on his head, was also laughing pretty hard.

"Why are you laughing!? Shut up Potter!" yelled Voldemort, slightly unnerved.

Harry's chuckles died down as he slowly raised his stare to look at Voldemort head on. Harry then lazily used slight wandless magic to free his arms and legs, landing on his feet. The look on Voldemort's face was priceless. "Maybe Voltemore, just maybe, I saw this coming. Maybe I planned all this out. Predicted everyone of your actions."

Voldemort looked slightly startled, "No… your bluffing!"

At that moment, Captain jumped up, yelling "Boo!"

Voldemort, who was on edge and hadn't noticed Captain yet, yelped and stumbled backwards.

Harry grinned and pulled out his wand. "Lets do this!"

Voldemort had regained his footing and looked at Harry incredulously, before he smirked, "You believe you can best me in duel? Hahaha!" snorted Voldemort. The death eaters laughed along with him.

Harry merely closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic power. Slowly, but surely, a faint blue magical circle drawn on the ground began to light up. Voldemort quickly took notice, but was confused. What ever it was, it was most likely a hindrance. Voldemort quickly ready his wand and was about to send a killing curse at Harry, before Harry cast his original charm, meant to prevent any dark lord from rising from the dead.

"Chain Horcrux Destroyer!" yelled Harry as the magic circle flared up, sending large amounts of energy at Voldemort, who was at the center of the circle. Voldemort yelled, and the death eaters looked very scared at the moment. Harry grinned to himself, his spell worked.

Second later, it was over.

Voldemort was steaming. He shakily made his was to his feet, wide eyed. "I'm mortal… What did you do to me!?" yelled Voldemort.

"You mad bro?" asked Harry innocently enough, though he was slightly nervous on the inside. Although he had made Voldemort mortal with that last curse, it was a whole other story to best him in a one on one duel where didn't have a surprise attack. At least they were on equal footing now.

"You… I'll kill you!" yelled Voldemort.

"Hey! I was just trying to have a fair match!" said Harry in his defense. To be completely honest, Harry wasn't exactly sure he could be Voldemort. The dark lord was very powerful, and even Dumbledore had trouble against him. In a one on one duel…

"…_ah to heck with it."_

Harry conjured a sword in his free hand. Voldemort's eyes widened.

"The sword of Gryffindor!? But how!?"

"Hey! I didn't know you could do that!" exclaimed Captain.

Harry smirked, "Neither did I!"

Truth be told, it was actually a very good replica, but neither of them needed to know that.

Harry quickly ducked a green jet of light that almost killed him. He dived to the side to dodge another. Harry quickly decided his plan of attack and charged inward. He nimbly dodged three more curses before he closed in. Voldemort cursed. And not with his wand.

Harry threw a quick horizontal slash, which Voltmort ducked. Harry smirked, predicting that.

"Muggle weapons…" muttered Harry, as he brought down the hard hilt of the sword down on Voldemort's head. The wizard was out cold instantly.

Harry drew a breathe and let the sword evaporate to nothingness. He turned to the death eaters, "Well? Anyone else?"

The army looked at each other, before they quickly apparated away, leaving Harry in the lonely graveyard. Harry looked up to the sky. It was dark. But it felt calming in a way. He had just overcome his greatest challenge. It would be smooth sailing from here.

"Look out!" came an exclamation from Captain.

Harry quickly spun around to find Voldemort shaky on his feet, and pointing his wand straight at him. Time seemed to slow down as the dark lord muttered the last word of the killing curse. There was no way to dodge now. The jet moved at the speed of light, so the only way to dodge it was to dodge the trajectory before it was fired. But it was too late for that now.

Harry felt a weight shift on his head. Captain jumped forward and seemed to hang in air before him. Harry quickly realized what was happening, and was about to yell out. The green glow began to form on the tip of Voldemort's wand. There were only milliseconds left. What could he do? What could he…

_Beep-Beep!_

A giant rush of wind, and a dull thunk answered Harry's thoughts. Voldemort was launched across the yard. There was no way to survive that one. In front of Harry was the Knight bus, complete with a blazing trail of flames.

Harry's eyes widened as the door opened with the hissing of air.

There stood Stan. But he looked very different. He was wearing a pair of goggles, had fingerless gloves on, a strange watch on one of his hands, and was carrying what seemed to be a hover board under his arm. Needless to say, Harry sputtered out his words.

"Wha… Never mind…"

Behind Stan was Ernie and the strange bobble head that hung from the rear view mirror.

"Hey Harry! You wouldn't believe what we have seen! It was ridiculous! I mean… Ahhh!" finished Stan, jumping at the sight of Captain.

"What?" asked Harry, confused by their reaction. He expected that they hadn't come directly here after that previous incident.

"That cat… its just like the ones from the future that took over all of Earth! What are you doing, run! Quickly!" yelled Stan.

"One second!" yelled Captain. The cat pulled out a pair of shades and tossed one to Harry, who put them on wordlessly. He learned that rolling with the punches could often save his life. Better to ask questions later sometimes.

"What!?" asked Stan, this time it was his turn to be confused.

"Look here!" said Captain, pointing at a device that the cat had just pulled out. There was a bright flash in a couple seconds. "Now you see, you guys were just happily moving along, when death eaters high jacked your bus. They made you drive around, threatening that they had a bomb on the bus that they would detonate if you didn't keep moving. Ernie accidently crashed into this tombstone here, which caused the death eaters and Voldemort to come flying out with the bomb. The bomb was about to detonate, so one of the death eaters made it vanish. Everyone else was knocked out by Stan's kung-fu skills, and you all decide to keep this a secret because it would damage your business. You are all sleeping to make the journey back."

"Okay!" muttered the members of the Knight bus, before lying down to a blissful sleep.

Harry slowly pulled off the shades. This was yet another mystery revolving around his cat friend. "So… you planning to explain anything?"

"Hm? Well, I guess I could… We're sort of the clean-up crew for Earth. You see, when things turn out a way that they aren't supposed to, or I simply don't like it, I have two options. One is raze Earth to the ground, offloading any innocent civilians, before letting everything restart anew. The second option, usually more preferable, involves a little bit of time travel. And thus… this" answered Captain.

Harry took a second to let it sink in. There was no particular rush anymore. "So why me? Why did you send me back?"

"Meh, I thought it would be fun!"

Harry twitched is eye. His fate, the entire world fate, was changed because of a cat's whimsy. Interesting.

"Well, I'm sure you have a zillion other questions to ask" continued Captain, "But I'm not going to answer any of them."

At that moment, what looked like a flying saucer appeared above the graveyard. Harry looked on in awe. The only identifying mark was a red triangle with a dolphin on it. A ray of green light shot out of the craft and shined on Captain. Captain looked up towards Harry.

"Its been fun Harry. I hope you enjoy the rest of your life, but try not to go overboard eh?"

"Wait!" yelled Harry.

"Beam me up!" yelled Captain, with a cynical laugh. The cat dissipated into particles before disappearing completely. Harry was left staring up at the futuristic space craft, which quickly disappeared with a whooshing noise. And Harry was left alone in the graveyard.

Harry just noticed that it was cold. The slight wind wasn't making anything better. Harry trudged his way through the desolate landscape over to the surprise portkey. Captain had been a strange friend, but a friend none the less. Harry sighed, briefly wondering if he was ever going to see Captain again, before decided it was better for the world and his sanity if he didn't.

With Voldemort finally gone, Harry was now truly free. He could do anything he wanted with his life now. Harry had pondered this question the past year. He first thought about maybe becoming a Curse Breaker. That job was always exciting. He scraped the idea though at the thought about constantly having to watch himself so he didn't die. His other idea had been to become a Private Eye. He could just take whatever job he wanted, and he was sure he could get some contracts from the Auror, especially with his skill level. Harry eventually dismissed it in favor of what he really wanted to do. He would play Quidditch.

Harry finally decided he was going to go pro with Quidditch. It felt like something he could see himself doing in the coming years. Heck the sport never got boring, and it had a reasonably low risk of death. And it helped that he was awesome at the sport. Harry felt a cocky grin spread to his face at the thought, before he slapped himself to wipe it off.

Harry stopped and reached down for the trophy. This was it. This was history.

As soon as he touched it, Harry felt the pull at his navel and the ridiculous mind confusion of portkey traveling. When he regained his senses, he found himself standing in front of a large audience. Everything was silent. Harry felt that smirk coming onto his face again. He lift the cup up into the air, cheering. That definitely set the crowd off. Everyone ran off the bleachers and hoisted him up into the air. He had done it. If only they all knew.

Harry grinned through the whole thing. He was actually smiling, one of the lost ones from the last time around. That was what this second chance was for, to live. Harry turned to look at two other members of the audience: Sirius and Remus. They were both beaming with pride. Harry felt content in this moment. It was acceptance. He was a marauder, and that's all there was to it.


	23. Extras

Author's Note: These are the short tidbits that were previously dispersed through the story. I made an executive decision to move them back here to the end of the fiction, where people can revel in their nonsense one after another. I hope you enjoy! If I ever feel like writing something that is nonsensical just for fun, I'll add it to the bottom of this chapter. But the story, that was previously told, is complete. These are just... additions.

* * *

_**EX: Dark Lord Potter!?**_

Harry sat on his throne and laughed. It was seemingly random, and some servants looked at him strangely, but quickly averted their gaze at the thought of being punished. After putting down Voldemort, Harry had gotten a hold of the Elder Wand, and who would give that up? Plus the wizard world turned their back on him. There had been a few snags, but Harry had risen to power on his own accord after that, and then the world now knew to true meaning of Dark Lord.

Harry turned to his side, one of his servants, Ron was sitting their awaiting his orders. Harry spoke loudly and sharply as he ordered, "Ron! Make me a sandwich!"

Ron twitched his eye and quipped back, "Make your own d-" but then quickly stared at his feet when Harry sent him an icy glare, "Um… okay! Right away sir!"

Ron scrambled off as Harry turned to Hermione, his court jester. He had tried to get the twins, but he couldn't bring himself to, and let those two go because they were pretty awesome, especially for the pranks.

"Sing for me!"

Hermione scratched the back of her head for a moment, trying to think of song before suddenly remembering something from the internet, "_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeog-_" *

"Crucio!" Harry quickly shouted out in panic. He had no idea what that was, but it was terrible. His ears felt like bleeding. After a two second exposure to the curse, Herimione seemed to rethink her decision.

"Erm… _More and more, I can't say no. So afraid of letting go. If there is something I can grab, You can bet I'll pay the tab…_" *

Harry sighed, the painful ringing finally subsiding from his ears. He would find out who had created that ridiculous noise from previous, and make him pay, dearly.

One of his servants came rushing in, shouting, "Intruder! In the dungeons! Intruder in the dungeons! Thought you might want to know…" before passing out. Harry sighed; he really hated this one guy. If it wasn't Voldemort on the back of his head or trolls in dungeons, it was passing out on the floor all the time. Harry motioned for a servant to take care of Quirrel as he stood up and made his way to the center of the hall. It looked like it would be combat time.

A certain blonde haired silver eyed witch came strolling into the dark lords chambers. It was quite a strange sight to behold. Harry felt his vein bulge, of all the wizards and witches in the world, Luna Lovegood had managed to evade him. And although he did not want to admit it, it was slightly scared that she would be his downfall.

"Captain!" shouted out Harry as a large cat that looked vicious jumped down from who knows where. Luna smirked and drew her dagger with her off hand with her wand in her other. "Here kitty kitty…"

Captain pounced high into the air, poised and ready to attack. Luna did a graceful twirl and cut the beast along its side. Captain froze when she landed. The cut had been exactly on a strange symbol on its side. Harry from across the room was yelling out of pain.

"That was my horcrux you-" shouted Harry, continuing with a color streak of wizard swears.

Luna smirked and point her wand at Captain, muttering some strange spell. Harry stopped seething to turn around and find Captain flying at him with a poptart body, rainbows coming out of the other side, and a very strange tune playing in the back of his head. *

Harry grunted as he was hit in the stomach and flew a couple meters before crumpling to the floor. He was pretty sure a couple of his ribs and bones were broken, along with his wounded pride. In the background he could still hear Hermione's voice, "_I just need to find some peace…_"

That is the story of how Harry Potter, Dark Lord, was brought to justice, and the wizard world restored to peace. That is, until Luna picked up the elder wand.

Footnotes:

1- That Gungam Style thing that's been going around. Its been getting on my nerves. Don't look this up, trust me.

2- A song by Weezer called Peace.

3- Nyan Cat meme. You'll find a ton of 10 hour versions on youtube.

* * *

_**EX: Aliens At Hogwarts!?**_

"So your saying that people actually believe that other creatures live way out above in the sky?" asked Ron with a cynical look.

"Its theoretically possible, yes. And its not the sky its outer space!" replied Hermione.

"SPACE!" yelled Harry, chipping in.

"Oh yeah, why in the name of bloody merlin's beard do you keep doing that Harry?" asked Ron.

"Doing what?"

"Yelling stuff about space"

"What? When did I do that?"

"Just now… Stop making me sound like the mental one!"

"You don't need me to make you sound like the mental one. That's Hermione's job!"

"What! I don't make him sound mental!"

Ron and Harry simply stared back. Even Ron accepted this given fact of life. After a bit more bickering, the trio went their separate ways for the evening. Harry working on whatever project he had going on, Hermione studying, and Ron was left to wander the campus for the night. Ron sighed as he sat underneath a tree overlooking the planes in front of the forest.

Hours later, Ron's eyes shot open as a result of a thundering noise. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. Harry was next to him, probably having come to find Ron and wake him up so they could go eat. But that wasn't the creepy part.

In front of them was a transport vehicle, of some kind, crashed into the Earth, from the sky.

Harry put his hand onto his head. This could only mean one thing. "Aliens…"

"Alee Ends? What?"

Harry ignored Ron's lack of muggle culture and general pop science as he stared at the ship, because the door was slowly opening. The ship was the side of a large tree, so Harry tensed as he wondered what was going to come out.

And it was… a cat.

A small cat, resembling something Harry had seen before. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Needless to say, Ron looked stupefied like usual. A silvery grey colored cat marched forward, but half a dozen more could be seen at the ships door. They all wore uniforms that resembled military coats. The cat looked towards Harry and Ron, before letting out a disappointed sigh.

"If this is the average intelligence of this planet, its as good as ours…"

Ron perked up immediately at the sound of him being insulted, "Hey!"

"Oh, they speak. Yes we were wondering if you could help us find our leader…"

Before he could finish, Captain jumped out of Harry's pocket.

"Hiya!"

"Ah sir, I was wondering where you had gone. Our fleet is standing by for our fifty year report in from sector thirty one. All canons are locked and loaded, if your done with this place, we can blow it to pieces and get out of here!"

"Eh, not yet, we still have some things to take care of. Report back to Akbar and await further orders."

"What!? Akbar? Why!? He's just going to hold us in questioning for a couple hours. He's never been the same since that time oh so very long ago and oh so very far away… *shivers*"

"Just tell him its not a trap and he should be fine."

"We tried that! Ever since that stupid film was made with him in it, he constantly reminds us of his 'starring role' It's really amazing how we get anything done!"

"Sigh… I'll give a call, why don't you head out before we cause another incident. No need to get the CIA involved again. Last time we had to flashy thing a hundred thousand of them. Not fun."

"Alright! Reporting out!"

The group quickly got into the shuttle and left as quickly as the came in a streak of light.

Harry blinked.

"Captain… you're in the military!?"

"Yeah? You didn't think I was born with that name did you?"

"This is just… wrong on so many levels… Hey Ron!" Harry snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face, "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" answered Ron after he recovered from his stupor.

And this another crisis was averted for the citizens of Earth.

* * *

**EX: Draco's Revenge!?**

Draco grit his teeth. This had gone on far too long. The Potter and his pals were practically enjoying free rein to do anything they wanted. They no longer feared the once mighty Draco Malfoy. And to make matters worse, their arrogance was spreading to the rest of the school. No one even batted a second eye towards him. Even his power in the Slytherin house was diminishing slowly but surely. All from one stupid prank.

Well two could play at that game.

Draco gathered Crabbe and Goyle and set out to right the wrongs done to him. How you ask? With revenge of course. Draco carefully planned a series of pranks to get back at Potter. And oh, he would be very sorry.

So Draco snuck into the Gryffindor dormitories to wreak a little havoc.

The next morning, he was sitting in his first class of the day, Transfiguration, with the bloody gryffindors. Draco waited patiently for Harry to come in. Draco had set Harry's alarm clock back a bit, so he would be late to class for sure. The bells rang signaling the start of class. Just as they rang, Harry came rushing through the door.

McGonagall turned to look at Harry, "Nice to see you could make it to cla- Mr. Potter… your teeth…"

Draco smirked. In his rush, Harry hadn't check his toothpaste, resulting in him having green teeth for the day. This was surely Draco's win. McGonagall would be furious and-

"Very nice Mr. Potter. Truly in the spirit of St. Patricks day. Ten points to Gryffindor! Now take your seat."

Draco froze and looked at the date, it was March 17th. Draco sighed, but then jumped up when Crabbe pinched him. Draco turned to him and whispered harshly, "You dolt. We're slytherin, we always wear grin." Crabbe gave him a dumb look, then Draco ignored him.

Later that day, Draco made sure to get ahead of Harry in the halls, and set up a long wire across the hallway. Harry was late to potions, so there was no way he would notice. Draco waited for second before he saw Harry storming through the hall, and then he quickly hid. This was a basic prank, there was no way this could backfire.

Harry tripped and spilled his last nights potion assignment. Harry grumbled, before he noticed that Marshmallow grind had fallen out of his bag and mixed with his potion, changing its color. Harry got up grinning, "Oh that's what missed! Whew, almost failed that assignment." And he took off down the hall.

Draco just sat there, banging his head against the wall.

Around lunch, a fuming Draco passed by the Gryffindor table and dropped something into Harry's goblet. This would give him mild food poisoning. Draco thought it was rather extreme for a prank, but it was necessary to show him who was boss. Draco would later be able to visit poor Potter in the hospital ward and brag to him how he fell for the simple trap and how no one would say anything since he had them all under his thumb.

Harry arrived and sat down at the table. He was thirsty so he took a big gulp from his goblet. Then suddenly, he didn't feel too good. He turned towards Hermione, who asked, "Harry are you okay? You look a little green… You should head up to Madam Pomfrey!"

"What!" exclaimed Ron. "That's not fair! I had to stay up all night working on that essay, while Harry said he was going to just blow it off, and then he gets to skip class the day its due so he can just sit and do it peacefully in the hospital ward! C'mon!"

"Ronald!"

_Thump_

Harry turned and saw Draco thump his head onto his table. Harry briefly wondered what was wrong, but then dismissed it as his problem. Harry quickly got up and made his way to Madam Pomfrey before he accidentally lost his breakfast.


	24. Appendix

**Appendix of Works Referenced:**

**Chapter 3**- Harry calls himself Passport Tu, which is a reference to the Jackie Chan movie _Around the World in 80 Days. _The bus disappearing in a trail of flames is a reference to the movie _Back To The Future_. If you don't know what that is, well, you may have some trouble with the rest of these. You may remember the movie by its snazzy tricked out Delorean.

**Chapter 4- **The bit about the botched potion is a reference to the _Dark Prince Trilogy_ by Kurinoone, good stuff. Everyone should read it. Its a fanfiction by the way.

**Chapter 5-** This scene was virtually unedited from the book, just thought I might note that. So far my story hasn't diverged too much, but it will once they make it to Hogwarts. Excuse me if it feels like I'm rushing through these chapters, I just want to get to the fun part! Other than that, no real references in this chapter.

**Chapter 21-** A couple references to earlier parts of this fiction, for example the Knight Bus and the Boggart. The alternate universes were actually completely made up, except for the last one which draws from hitchhikers guide to the galaxy.

**Note:** Still working on this, but its a pain to complete. I'll finish it eventually, probably with the next update.


End file.
